


A Fake Girlfriend This Year

by clexasupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasupercorp/pseuds/clexasupercorp
Summary: The fake dating AU that didn't make it on Christmas.Lena have to go home but Lillian wants to set her up with a guy. Somehow she ends up in a fake relationship with her friend Kara.Firts fanfic here.I love sanvers but I like to try different things when I feel the idea it's good enough and we know that Kara had a scene with Sara where she mentioned Alex but it didn't make it to the crossover to honor that idea I made them a couple here.





	1. Eventful Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here and it's a little lame and not that good but i'll my best.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologized for all the mistakes I made.
> 
> If there is someone out there that would like to help with that contact me please i'll need someone to keep up putting my work.

Kara was looking at her boss that was in her office, being a publicist was her job but certainly Lena was always Kara's concerned, writing the best articles for L-Corp and making her boss and the investors look good, but right now her boss who was a hell of a hot woman was looking at her with sad eyes and that made Kara's heart ache, even though Lena was asking something that was making her mad she couldn't exactly tell her boss no, she was her employee after all and it didn't matter how she felt for the CEO she was asking for help and she'll give it to her boss.

Lena on the other part was feeling sick her mother had called and told her that she was hosting a thanksgiving dinner for the Luthor family, that she needed to attend or there was going to be a lot of hell on her way, Lena told her that she will be attending, that's when Lillian told her she was gonna meet a good young man with whom the Luthor family was in good terms, Lena didn't know what to do so she told her mother she wouldn't be going alone, she was attending with her lover, Lillian was mad at the idea of Lena being with someone at the moment, she never approved of Lena's lovers who she knew where girls, yes Lena Luthor the CEO of the most famous company was absolutely gay, her family always disapproved but Lena didn't care, even if not any of her relationships have ever worked she believed in love and was waiting for that to happen to her, the problem was that Lena Luthor was in fact in love with sunshine Kara Danvers her publicist the only person in the world that believed that Lena had what it takes to lead the company, the one that saw her more than just a Luthor, the one person that new her the most in the world and her true friend, that was why she never said anything, having Kara as a friend was better than not having Kara in her life at all. 

When Lena enter Kara's office her breath went away for a moment, Kara was looking to some of the marketing designs and making some changes "Ms. Luthor" said the beautiful girl that was wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair was down and straight, those blue eyes popping out even through the glasses and simple but elegant shoes, Kara was not a fan of heels and she didn't need them either "Is everything okay?" Kara asked a little worried about Lena. 

"It's Lena, Kara how many times do I have to tell you?, it's Lena for you every time of every day" said the CEO. 

"Yes, sorry" said Kara giving Lena a gesture to sit "What can I do for you Lena?" Lena loved the sound of her name in Kara's voice. 

She sat across front Kara "My mother it's hosting a party for the family due to thanksgiving and she wanted to blind date me with someone" Lena explained. 

"Your mother always do things like that" said Kara knowing Lillian really well since she had met the woman before "So what is it about? Do you need information of this person?" asked the so diligent Kara Danvers not showing her jealousy. 

"No I- I actually told my mother that I won't be going alone" said Lena a little nervous. 

"So who are you going with?" Kara asked a little jealous which Lena noticed this time but didn't read into it. 

"I was hoping you'll find me a good candidate" Lena said looking at Kara with an awkward smile on her face "I- I - look Kara, I know it's a lot to do for me but please help me"

"I will help you, Lena" said Kara with a smile "So" Kara said looking through a lot of pictures of models "What about Alison?" she asked putting the picture in her desk for Lena to see, Kara was hurting inside. 

"Oh no, no" Lena said looking at the blonde model that look like she was just looks and a little brain.

"Ok, what about Brooke?" she asked putting the picture of the sexy brunette on her desk, Brooke was actually okay, she was a great show host but Lena looked at Kara and got lost in her eyes. 

"No, it wouldn't work" said Lena and then put her head on her hands nothing would work she had to face it, no one was Kara and yes it was just so she could have a date so her mother wouldn't make her be with that daddy's son but she knew that her mother was not a fool and she wouldn't be as credible feeling all the things she does for Kara. 

Kara was debating about looking for a woman to Lena and she couldn't even bared the thought of Lena with other, it made her furious "What about me?" she said and Lena couldn't believe what she heard "I know your mother doesn't like me but I definitely can put with all of the act with your family" said Kara and Lena smiled. 

Lena saw Kara with shining eyes, she was going to miss Kara so much "Are you sure? Won't you be needed in Catco?" Lena remembered Kara was going to be the CEO of her magazine soon. 

"Ms. Grant isn't going away till December 14th and I'm due to departure L-Corp December 10th so I think we have time" she said smiling “That it's if my boss will give me the day off in thanksgiving" said Kara like she wouldn't have it anyways in fact the year before she was the one who let everything go second place to spend her thanksgiving working on desk with Lena, just because she wanted to be with the beautiful green eyes woman.

"Will you be okay with this?" Lena asked she didn't want to make Kara uncomfortable.

Kara smiled nodding "Maybe your mother's criticism will be difficult to put up with but I'm in" 

"I could care less for my mother's concerns in the matter" she said blushing. 

"Well we are going then" she said with a smile and adjusting her glasses. 

Lena couldn't help but feel joy "It will be good to be there together" Kara couldn't look her in the eyes and it was so adorable "So Cat Grant is definitely going away" 

"Yes... I can't blame her, she wants to spend time with her sons" Kara said thinking about her mentor always made her proud.

"I can't believe she treated you like you were her employee and not the other way around" both of them laughed "She called you Kiera and made you her personal assistant" 

"Yeah" Kara laughed "She said how other way are you going to learn Kiera?" Lena smiled at her friend.

"I'll miss you Kara and even I'll miss Cat Grant in National City" she said and then got nervous all of a sudden "I'll let you work, see you in the meeting room later" she said and then went to her office, both woman exhaled a breath they didn't know were holding. 

You'll think that a CEO of a mayor company and a soon to be CEO of one the most readable magazines will be so nervous for something, Lena was driving the car she rented to move around Metropolis if she needed through the day, it was going to be a long day for her, she told Kara they were going to be back at 12:00 am that night she didn't want neither of them to stay the night in Luthor Manor no matter what her mother would say Kara was not staying the night in that cold mansion. 

"My mother is going to suspect something so we need a cover story" she said to her friend who was texting someone. 

"Alex is crazy, and okay how about we fell in love and we got into a relationship when you ended things with Veronica so...” 

"Nothing happened with Veronica" said Lena frustrated about the same fact she and Kara discussed for four months and a half. 

"Okay but it has to feel like it is real, we come clean and established that nothing happened between me and Mike or you and Veronica but if we want to keep up with this we might as well use the morons to our advantage" Kara was a good story writer, something she learned from Cat. 

"Okay so one year ago when we realized that we loved each other we ended things with Mike and Veronica, dated and then became girlfriends" Lena proposed and Kara liked the idea. 

"We've been together for a year and four months" Kara and Lena couldn't help but laugh "And we actually are thinking of a big future plan like me finally being CEO of Catco Magazine" 

"Yes, for us to make public our romantic relationship" finished Lena and Kara nodded pleased with the story. 

The rest of the ride was comfortably quiet and both girls were thinking about the other, they would need to hold hands, kiss and even maybe make out in front of Lena's family but what Kara was most concerned about was Lena around her parents, Kara loved Lena and she didn't want the girl to be upset but she knew that will happen she was just going to be there for her then. Luthor Manor was incredibly huge Kara couldn't help but feel sick about all the things that could be help with the money of that mansion or even the money invested in the yards, Lena felt like she was in a lonely place again and couldn't think of anything more than her penthouse semi-elegant that she so much loved. 

"I mean my foster parents' house in Midvale is big but this is silly" she said and Lena nodded "Did you grow up here?" 

"Yes, I grew up in there" Lena saw a valet that wanted to park her car "Dean, thanks but I want my car to stand here, it'll give me a good way to run back if I need to" said Lena smiling. 

"It's good to see you, Ms. Lena" said the man with a smile. 

"I can say the same, this is my girlfriend Kara Danvers, this is Dean, he is a good friend of mine, he is one of my nanny's sons" she told Kara holding her hand and it was actually an amazing feeling telling people Kara was with her and holding her. 

A man came to the three while introducing and Lena looked at the other man with an annoyed smirk "Ms. Luthor, your parents want you inside as soon as possible" said the man so rightful and like he was a computer. 

"Thanks, we'll go in right after taking our luggage" said Lena with her business smile on, it was curious to Kara. 

The man scanned Kara with a furious look and then looked at Lena "l'll have to inspect her" he said pointing at Kara. 

"You are not laying a single finger on my girlfriend" Lena was furious and so protective. 

The man looked at Lena with ferocity in his eyes something that made Kara all protective on Lena, putting Lena close to her Kara slightly took Lena by the waist and looked the man right in the eyes daring him to keep looking at her Lena like that "I need two servants to come take Ms. Luthor and her girlfriend's luggage" he said through the radio and in no time they were two more out.

"You called them servants?" Lena laughed "Look at yourself puppet" she said and the others smiled "I don't need anyone to take my things for me" 

"We know, Ms. Luthor" said the woman smiling "But it is our pleasure to serve" 

"Welcome home, Ms. Luthor" said the new guy smiling too. 

"Lena, my name is Lena, thank you Liv and Brad" she said and then took Kara's hand "Let's go inside" Kara just nodded and they past right through the man that Kara already wanted to beat up. 

Kara was amazed by the side of the Luthor Manor, it was like being in a castle but more modern, they were taken to a studio on the house, where Lena's parents and her brother were waiting for her, Lena tensed seeing her family only feeling comfortable with Kara's hand on her and that made the moment almost no so bad, Kara sensed Lena's discomfort and put her close to her by the waist instead of taking her hand and smiled, something that made Lena's legs so weak, she was sure she would've fell if Kara wasn't being holding her. Lillian looked surprised seeing Lena with Kara in that way something that she absolutely didn't approve of, Lionel looked pissed and Lex was almost annoyed by the imposed of his sister, but Lena, Lena was enjoying every moment of this, mostly because it was Kara, the only person Lena would ever truly love and care about for. 

"So this is your so called partner?" asked Lillian crossing her arms. 

"Kara is my girlfriend" said Lena confident, Lionel rolled his eyes. 

Lex walked to Lena and smiled "I could say that I'm proud but seriously sister, a nerd?" said Lex laughing and to his annoyance Kara laughed a little with him. 

"That was a good one" said Kara smiling "But I think Lena never told me you didn't have any hair, it's really weird your head, reminds me of an egg" said Kara and Lex was about to explode more because of Lena's laughed. 

Lena controlled herself and put her hand on one of Kara's shoulder balancing herself with Kara in the cutest way possible "Okay, I think it's like every year, right?, we are having lunch together all of us, then the Luthor Family Day and then clearly the party night" said Lena and Lillian didn't even blink "So that's all, Kara and I will go to my ex-room we are tired" 

"No Lena" said Lionel who was furious "You and I need to talk"

Lillian and Lex smiled and got out, Kara kissed Lena on the forehead but Lena didn't let go "You can talk father" said Lena and Kara saw Lionel's eyes burn furious. 

"Alone" said Lionel with a strong tone, Kara saw Lena's fear in her eyes and she was all protective of Lena all of a sudden again. 

"You can talk father, because Kara can hear everything you have to say" Kara sensed how afraid Lena was of her father in some ways. 

"You aren't going to keep this, Lena" Lionel advanced to then and took Lena by the arm "You aren't a fucking lesbian" 

Kara saw the way Lena's face hurt with Lionel's words and with his hold on her arm "Mr. Luthor" said Kara putting her hand in Lena's arm making Lionel letting go and she took Lena's arm, there was a mark but it'll go away with the hours "I think we should all calm down" 

"Did my daughter told you she has to marry someone soon?" he asked and Kara looked at Lena confused but recovered fast "Did she?" 

"She did, actually she asked me to marry her, and I said yes" said Kara smiling sweetly at Lena who blushed. 

"You did?" Lionel asked with disbelief and Kara nodded "Well, that's really good because I actually told the people of the testament that Lena was getting married today" Lena looked at Kara and then to her father. 

"What?" the both said at the same time. 

"Father, I'm not having a wedding on a rush" said Lena then looked at Kara with an apologetic face "Kara, this is not..."

"What we wanted, babe I know but your father just took the fastest way" said Kara giving Lena a kiss in the forehead and embracing her with all the love "It'll be okay, I won't let your family go away with what they want but you'll have to tell me everything" Kara said whispering to Lena so she only could hear it. 

"Okay, whatever you want" said Lena and looked at Lionel "We are getting married" 

"Well see you at 3:00 pm" said Lionel with malicious grin on his face. 

"We'll be there" said Lena and took Kara making it out of her father's studio.

They went upstairs to Lena's bedroom where Kara's mood change looking around at the place where she knew Lena would spent most of her time as a child, it was so Lena like, from the desk with just some things on it where she could imagine young Lena using her computer to hack some companies and government agencies, to the king size bed with mattress in color white and blue with some printed flowers in green, she was so happy to be around things Lena would love to see and not some place Lena could dislike of the house. Lena sat at the edge of the bed her head in her hands and started crying, Kara wasn't going to let go until she stopped so she put Lena with her under the mattress and held her close till both of them fell asleep, Lena woke up to Kara holding her so close her head was in Kara's shoulder and her face was hiding on her neck, while her hand was resting on the other shoulder and the other holding one of Kara's and the other hand Kara had it holding Lena's waist, she smiled and sighed kissing Kara's cheek the blonde stared at Lena like she was a dream and both smiled. 

"We need to go get some things" Kara said to Lena with sympathy.

"Kara, you don't have to do this for me, it is my problem" she told the blonde girl sitting in the bed so she could distance herself a little from Kara. 

"I want to help" 

"But no at that cost" 

"What do you know?" 

"I know that you are making it far now, going to be the CEO of your own magazine like it should've been from the beginning, that you are a talented reporter, an amazing publicist and obviously you are a hell of a writer" Lena told Kara in the most sincere way she had ever said anything. 

Kara blushed and adjusted her glasses a little "Well, I needed to learn, Cat Grant was an amazing mentor I'll give her that and always be grateful for everything she taught me but if there is someone as the head of a multimillionaire company I've learned is you, Lena" Kara made Lena looked at her and smiled, Lena was blushing and seem almost about to cry, she couldn't believe what Kara was telling her that "I think you don't give yourself enough credit" she told her friend and the woman she fell in love with since the time they traveled to Ireland together.

"If we are doing this you have to know everything and we are doing it my way, not my family's and definitely not my father's" 

"Okay" Kara said smiling proudly. 

Lena took on more look at Kara and then sat up the bed "We are going to go now, it is 11:00 in the morning we slept for two hours" 

"That felt like it was ten minutes" Kara said joking. 

"You tell me" said Lena without anything further do, she made it to the bathroom leaving Kara on her thought about marrying the woman she loved. 

Lena took a quick shower and Kara was next, the both of them were ready, they both were on beautiful dresses for the afternoon family reunion, they needed to do everything in one hour and that was a lot but Lena was a business woman and Kara as well, they called the right people and everything was arrange they reunited with Kate Kane and Barry Allen, Lena and Kara's lawyers respectively and also friends, Lena new Kate wouldn't mind getting in trouble with the Luthors she was under Bruce Wayne's well being after all, between all of that Lena told Kara her story how painful the dead of her biological parents was and the child abuse she's suffered all those years with the Luthors, how Lex was the only one to ever show her kindness and how he changed and was abusive with her too, it was a lot to take in Kara was certainly marrying Lena now and she was going to make Lena take her last name Lena did without arguing. Kate and Barry change all the belongings of both to their new married name, they were married in less than half an hour with Barry and Kate as their wedding witness, after that they went to buy rings it was Kara's idea to make two rings which paying the right amount of money were made just as they wanted then, they were identical rings in gold just one for each of them, they didn't need more, both with a beautiful diamond that couldn't really be seen from a distance it was small just to make the rings looked that they were for a married couple and in the other side they read 'from the first till the last' in two different handwriting Lena's on Kara's ring and Kara's on Lena's ring, they were officially Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor, yeah Kara was Luthor now it was her idea as well Lena hesitated but let Kara have her name even if she never liked it at all, in fact there was a time when she was proud to be a Luthor and it was when she met her grandma Laurel Luthor, she made Lena feel proud of her last name, Kara loved to heard someone did love Lena. 

They enter the house to find it full of people it was 1:00 pm o' clock, there was people everywhere all of the Luthor family, Lena saw people she didn't like and that she did in fact tolerated, her mother was mad that Lena could tell and obviously it was because of the fact that Lena and Kara were late because all the people invited was there and the big table was now full of food for everyone to eat, Kara took Lena's hand now that she knew everything about Lionel and Lillian Luthor abusing their adoptive daughter and the woman she loved she wanted to kill both but she wouldn't even if Lena wouldn't blame or hate her for it, she wasn't like them, she saw Lex coming to Lena's way and with a mischievous smile playing on his lips he knew about those, he wanted Lena to be afraid of him but she was strong Kara knew that now more than ever with everything that was said that day. 

"Hi little sister" said Lex looking at Kara "There's someone here that is looking for you" Lex took a step aside and the man on the back could be seen now, Lena trembled next to Kara and her eyes screamed surprise. 

"Hi Lena, it's good to see you again" said the man who was stepping closer and Lena stepping back, Kara didn't know what was happening. 

Kara took that moment to put her hand on Lena's waist and pulled her out of reach to the man "I think the lunch is already on the table and we should made our way there" said taking Lena with her in a protective way, Lena was trembling still "What's happening?" Kara asked Lena taking the sit for Lena to sit down and then sitting next to her. 

"That man it's my father's friend that was the man that- that- Kara I can't do this" Lena was almost in tears and Kara was furious the man sat across from Lena smiling sadistically, that was the man that tried to abused Lena when she was younger, Lena told her that story on their trip to Ireland Lena woke up from a nightmare and threw herself in Kara's arms crying. 

Kara took Lena's hand on her owns and squeezed her then put some of Lena's hair behind her ear smiling sweetly "I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you" Kara assured her in a slow voice so only Lena could hear making the CEO smile "Ever" she said kissing Lena's cheek. 

Everyone was looking at them the man in front of them was really mad and her parents were annoyed by the display of affection between then "Well welcome to the Luthor Family Day I hope everyone it's comfortable on the rooms" said Lionel with a grin. 

"Now my husband and I will like to thank you all for being by us in all means" said Lillian in the other end of the huge table. 

"And we will like to announce that our daughter, pretty and talented woman Lena Luthor is going to marry today" everyone started to whispered things "To the son of one of my very friends Ashton Lord"

Lena shook her head in disbelief, her father was crazy, she was not marrying the son of the man that almost rapped her when she was just 20 years old, she was certainly no marrying anyone but Kara, of course Lena knew that her father was going to put a card like that but she played fair enough to win, she rose from her sit "I'm sorry father but I can't" she said Kara smirked to the fact that Lionel's face was red with embarrassment.

"What are you talking about Lena?" asked Lillian. 

"What I said mother, I am married already, I got married with Kara" said Lena smiling to her "The woman I love" it was true but it made Kara feel weird, like the warm feeling inside her was everything but the thought of it being just a play made her sad. 

Kara sat up "I'll make Lena happy" she took her hand and then put Lena with her making her sit giving the message to the people that there wasn't anything they could actually do about it. 

"We'll talk about this" said Lionel sitting making Kara laugh a little some of the people on the table smile almost with pride, other just laughed about the embarrassment that Lionel took and others just looked at Kara with eyes of disappointment. 

The lunch was really tense but Kara smiled all the time, she was cutely affectionate with Lena, making the woman smile and giving her heart eyes all the time which made Lena blushed and she made Lena feel save and cared about, after lunch they all made their way to one of the recreational rooms in the mansion, it was a huge room, where people could sit and talked and spend a good moment, not everyone did clearly, Kara met some of Lena's cousins two of them were very kind a gay boy and a girl that had a daughter the little girl was around Lena playing with her as Kara found out every year they did, also she met some of Lena's aunts and uncles, some of them didn't mind her and some didn't hesitate to voice their disapproval which neither of them needed, they were cute said one of Lena's aunt and other said that Kara was the best human being in the world for laughing at Lionel that made a lot of people approved with the point even those who didn't like them together and everyone shared a laugh making Lionel mad at his sister and almost everyone in the room, they were took to Lionel's studio again and he was so furious Kara thought his forehead vein was going to explode. 

"Lena you have crossed the line" said Lionel "We are going to undo that marriage right now" 

"We can't" said Kara with a smirk "We made a clause to our marriage, one wants to divorce the other gets all the money" she grinned to Lena, it was Lena's idea, she knew what was coming since his father said the word marriage. 

Lionel threw all the stuff on his desk to the ground Kara didn't blink an eye "You are such a stupid little sneaky bitch Lena" said her father with all the rage he could. 

Lena laughed a little "That's all you could come up with?" she looked at Lionel with disappointment "I have heard worst" said Lena and then took Kara's hand "I'm married to Kara for as long as we live" 

"That could be arranged" said Lillian with a smirk on her face. 

Kara saw her mother in law "Well now we know who to blame if something happens" she smiled "Lena and I are together and there's nothing you could do, you attend against our life and it'll be the last thing you do outside bards" the blonde said threatening them in her own way. 

Lillian's smile faded and she looked at Lionel "I hope this relationship of yours and marriage isn't fake because we'll know" 

"I'll do anything Lena to get the Luthor money from your hands" said Lionel with his eyes like fire "I'll contract the best people" he threw his threat directly to Lena. 

Kara kissed her now wife's forehead "Do it, we'll protect each other" taking Lena's hand Kara made it out of the studio. 

After that Lena took Kara to her favorite place in the mansion aside from her bedroom, it was a spot in one the flower gardens you could see all the backyard and have a pretty clear view of the sky, both woman smiled there was no one but them there, Kara pulled Lena closer to her making the business woman feel comfortable and allowing her to feel complete for the first time in her life, Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder and sighed making Kara laughed in content, everything felt right, they took the time to talk about important things, they talked as friends being in a fake relationship but the feeling of it being right didn't go away, Kara told Lena she had a house in National City that was in a good neighborhood it was one of the properties that her biological family left for her, it was big enough for them both, it had a big garage for two cars even if Kara had a motorcycle and Lena had a car she usually didn't use but all of that was important, Lena said yes to everything yes to the house, yes to using more her car because Kara was afraid that one of Lena's driver was hire by the Luthors or something like that, she'll protect Lena in all cost, even Lena said yes to decorating the house together and making their marriage public, they needed everything to look quite normal and they were going to do whatever it takes in order to the other's well being. 

Lena walked alone in the house she left Kara organizing some things in a phone call with Cat Grant, so she took the time to go see her brother she wasn't staying the night and in her mind she thought Lex could change she was not ready to give up on him, she made it to his bedroom where she and Lex used to talk about a lot of things, he stopped being her brother the day he told Lena that she was never going to be a Luthor, the day the testament of their grandmother was read and she left everything on Lena's hands, every single property, every dollar and of course the company, Lex was ambitious and reckless, Lionel and him made the company fall to the ground, they were losing money and some of their properties were sale, when Laurel Luthor died and Lena took control she slowly made the company the best again, even making more money she bought back the properties as well, Lena changed the name to L-Corp, that 'L' didn't stand for Luthor anymore, it meant Lena, it was hard but she made it to the top without any of them. 

Lex looked at her when he opened the door "What do you want traitor?" asked Lex looking at her. 

"I came to talk to my brother" said Lena and Lex laughed "We used to be close Lex" 

"You said it we used to be close, you used to be my little sister, but now I don't remember having one" said Lex with a smirk "You could have been an awesome Luthor but you are not" said him almost yelling at her "You are the daughter of a farmer and waitress who died in a car accident and was lucky enough to end up being adopted by one rich family" he said with so much venom.

"Don't insult my family" said Lena with ferocity. 

Lex laughed "You are so weak Lena" he looked at her with warning eyes "Protect that puppy of yours, she seems weaker than you" he said the evil in his eyes made Lena uncomfortable. 

"Kara, it's anything but weak and all of you should stop threatening us, because if something remotely as to lose one hair happens to Kara I'll come for whom ever did and they will regret it" said Lena making a mental note to call Sara and asked for a favor tomorrow "Pass the message" said Lena with a lot of confidence, that made Lex swallowed hard that was the same time Lena gave up on Lex Luthor. 

She was going back to her room when someone grabbed her from behind "You thought you could go away and make my family look that bad" 

"Let me go Maxwell or I'll call the security" Lena said panic in her voice and her body almost at edge wanting to respond but she couldn't or her family will notice. 

"No, I'll take what it's mine" 

Kara was making her way to the sound of Lena telling someone to let her go, she was all adrenaline in a rush even if she knew Lena was perfectly capable to beat the crap out of someone she just couldn't think straight when her now wife was in trouble, Kara took Maxwell by his shirt and kicked him in the balls "Stay away from my wife, if I so much see you look at her in the wrong way I'll make sure you no longer can see at all" she kicked him again "You should remember that always" Kara let him go and Maxwell was gone in a blink like the coward he was, Kara took Lena into her arms and made sure she was okay, after that she hugged Lena and let her head fall on Lena's head smelling the sweet shampoo of lavender flowers let in it sink in. 

"I'm okay, sweetheart" she said in a whisper taking in the scent on Kara's neck, they both needed to feel each other "Thanks to you" 

"Don't mention it" Kara looked at Lena in the eyes "I- I got your back, babe" she said adjusting her glasses after that she kissed Lena on the cheek, Lena's heart was pounding hard in her chest because of that words. 

"We should go get ready and take the luggages to the car, we aren't staying the night and certainly as hell we are not staying one more day in this house" Lena said taking Kara with her all the way to her room again. 

They spent the other few hours resting then taking their time to get ready, without a doubt Kara and Lena were the most beautiful woman of the night they looked at each other before entering the ballroom and smiled, Kara was wearing a navy blue dress that attached to all the right places of her body, Lena was wearing a red slim one that attached to her chest so well, both of them had their long hairs straighten down, Lena took Kara's hand intertwining their fingers, they were introduced to the room and everyone turned to them all the man and even women were murmuring over them now. It was a good night because they didn't let anything ruin their time together, although Lena had to take some pictures with her family but Kara was there looking at her always, a photographer told them he needed a photo of them together and they nodded, Kara made Lena laughed telling her something in the ear and both laughed so hard even the photographer couldn't stop himself and took a picture of them spontaneously, then when they recovered from the laughter Kara took Lena by the waist from behind and the world stopped, Lena couldn't resting pressing her body to Kara's front the feeling was love, so much love, even if they didn't know how the other really felt they smiled to the camera and the photo was taken. 

They were almost taking the time to go, it was 11:00 in the evening and they wanted to go back to National City that night "Baby" said Kara in a seductive tone in front of Lena's cousins "Would you give me one more dance?" 

"Of course sweetheart" Lena took Kara's hand and they went to the dance floor, Kara pulled Lena closer taking Lena's both hands and putting them in her neck and both of her hands were on Lena's waist. 

Kara put her forehead against Lena’s moments later into the smooth song "I like your mesmerizing eyes, they are so green and shining" said Kara smiling. 

"Yours are the most amazing shade of blue" Lena whispered "Kara, are you okay with us?" she asked in a low nervous tone. 

"I'm happy right now" Kara smiled "We haven't kissed yet" everyone was looking at them "We should kiss now" Kara put her closer. 

Lena nodded her heart pounding like it was going to go out of her chest, she slyly moved her fingers up to Kara's hair in the back of her neck and guided her to her lips, when their lips touched everything was merely a dream for both, kissing the other was better than they ever could imagine, Kara felt like flying and Lena felt like swimming, all the problems went away, the kiss was slow and passionate it lasted a little longer than intended for her family to see, but it wasn't inappropriate either, both of them smiled after the kiss and looked happy. 

"We should go" said Lena resting her forehead on Kara's. 

Kara closed her eyes and bit her lower lip "Yeah" she said and took Lena's hand. 

Lena smiled and they went to her parents "It was good to see you mother, father" and then she looked at her brother "Goodbye Lex, take care brother" then she nodded at Kara and they made it out of there.

They took the car and drove to the airport they took time to change clothes on the bathroom smiling, they had their new passports in hand, Lena and Kara liked to have efficient friends and lawyers, Barry and Kate had done a awesome job, they were soon in long jeans, sweater and boots, Lena's were high boots, they took the makeup off and sat down till everything was okay with their private plane. They were in National City in no time, it was 1:00 am and they were in a jeep, Kara was driving but Lena was confused because she was supposed to take her to her house but no Kara parked the jeep in front of her apartment and turned it off, she got out and then went to Lena's side to put her out, she took both luggage out and looked at Lena who was confused. 

"I thought it will be better if you stay here tonight, you have clothe on your luggage that you can use tomorrow for work" said Kara with her bubbly smile. 

Lena smiled "Or we can stay the day together see that house you told me about, tomorrow it's Sunday anyways" 

"That's a good idea" said Kara unlocking her door "I can make breakfast, you can make us lunch and we'll have take out for dinner" said Kara smiling. 

As Kara close the door and Lena smiled at her, looking at Kara as if she was her world and Kara looking at her as if she was afraid to lose her, they both knew they needed to talk about their feelings because they wanted that marriage to last forever. 

They did all of that the next day, they woke up and Kara was front spoon, Lena had her arms tight around Kara protectively it was hard for Kara to sneak out of Lena's embrace more because she didn't want to, Lena awoke to the smell of pancakes and homemade coffee and smiled she took the time to wake she was not a morning person and Kara wasn't as well they knew very well each other, after she made it to the kitchen Kara was still in her pajamas that was just a long t-shirt, Lena bit her lips when she saw Kara's long legs, Lena was also in hers a nice nightgown that tightened really well in her body when Kara saw it last night she was drooling, they talked through breakfast about Kara's biological family, making Kara feel better and Lena feel trusted. 

They made some calls and went to see the house, Lena loved it, it was a big three floors house with a basement and an attic that was all the third floor, Kara told her they could do something recreational in the basement so they could still have game nights with Kara's friends which Lena haven't met yet and some of Lena's friends and the attic they could transform it into a big studio for both of them, because they'll need the space to put all the books they already have and all the books they will buy, Lena laughed and agreed, the first floor had a beautiful kitchen but Lena was a home cook maker and Kara told her to redesign it and Lena did, the first floor had a big living room space as well as to the dining room, a bathroom and two spare rooms and a half bathroom, the second floor had four rooms all of them with its bathrooms and a little living room and a half a bathroom, the master room was amazing and when Lena implied that Kara would have a lot of space Kara laughed and told her they should share comically and Lena laughed and said 'of course' and blushed really wanting to share a room with her wife, the bathroom had a jacuzzi and a shower, all the other bathrooms had a bathtub, Kara could imagine her life there with Lena, with maybe kids and a dog because they had a big backyard and a little front garden, Lena smiled at Kara approving of the house, they couldn't wait to live together. 

At night they saw a movie, laughed and have pizza for diner, Lena was going to leave when Kara took her by the arm and hugged her telling her in the ear to stay, Lena nodded to the request, they cleaned the apartment together and after took their turns in the bathroom Lena put a t-shirt on and Kara gave her a smile because it wasn't a long t-shirt it was a short one because she didn't have other, Kara said she was wearing the same to be even and put a sleeveless short shirt they blushed and enter to bed facing each other talked in whispers and fell asleep. They almost made a routine, Lena will sleep on Kara's apartment or Kara would wait for Lena and sleep in the CEO's apartment, Lena couldn't make it to game night and Kara was glad her friends and sister didn't notice her ring, she didn't want to tell them alone, she needed Lena with her but Lena always found an excuse not to made it, she was afraid to meet Kara's friends or family they were excuses but at least they were true, Kara left L-Corp the same day their marriage made it to the spotlight with the title 'The Strongest Business Couple: CEO of L-Corp Lena Luthor and CEO of Catco Magazine Kara Danvers exchange vows' and a photo took by a paparazzi attached to it of them walking together in the streets in one of their lunch dates both laughing at a joke Lena made, Eliza called her and lectured her along with Jeremiah, Kara told her adoptive parents she'll take Lena to the Christmas festivities and introduce her to all her family and friends there and told Eliza to invite the Kents she wanted to see her cousin which Lena met in a video chat, the kid was very eloquent and together the Last children of the house of El as Kara told Lena about Clark and her were very funny. Clark will make a sad look whenever Lena couldn't be in the conversation or so Kara told her and they talk to Clark at least three days a week, the cousins were really close and Kara would made Clark feel more at home, telling him stories about their family, they apologized to Clark for not going to see him when they were in Metropolis but as Clark always stayed with Kara for the holidays or vacations they'll have time to fun stuff, with all of that they moved into their new home wishing it'll be for forever.


	2. Learning How To Love part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have moved to their new home and are more in love every day.
> 
> Alex met Sara in a mission and now they both feel something pulling them together, now that Kara is married Eliza and Jeremiah want Alex to have someone, so she takes Sara with her for Christmas getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that english is no my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> The things that are in cursives are either remarkable things said by that person, thought or flashbacks.

The big house was silent that morning, Lena awoke to Kara's head on her shoulder and one of her legs on top of hers, she couldn't help but smile Kara was too cute sometimes, they didn't intend to actually share a room but they did since they moved in, even if they used to share Kara's bed and Lena's when they lived apart, but two days into their new home and they were loving every second of it, the press was on them every day but they cupped with it, Kara was the reporter that did all the works to L-Corp, even if everyone told them it was unprofessional Kara made all the people swallow their words and always made a good honest and partial opinion, Lena made it out of Kara's embrace and the reporter made a dissatisfied sound, she smiled at that and went to the kitchen preparing the coffee and starting to toast some bread so her and Kara could have something to eat that morning, Kara woke up to an empty bed and smile going downstairs fast and taking Lena by the waist from behind, every morning Lena awoke first Kara would do that and give her a kiss on the cheek, they looked like a married couple, when it was Lena that wakes alone she would go to the kitchen and clear her throat so Kara would know she is there and Kara would stop doing anything she was doing and hug Lena tight and give her a kiss on the forehead, some days they awoke to each other and Lena would put some of Kara's hair out of her face and smiled, Kara would close her eyes and sighed in content and hugged her wife, they made those special things in the almost three weeks they've being together and that was really incredible for them. 

 

"Are you ready to go tomorrow to Midvale?" asked Kara sitting next to Lena. 

 

"I can't believe you convinced me to take three days off" Lena said in disbelief. 

 

"You need to meet them some day" Kara said smiling with knowledge of Lena's fears "And I can be very persuasive" Kara said with a sexy smile that made Lena shivered "We'll have fun but before that I need to show you something so we'll make a little road trip before going to the airport" 

 

"As you wish" said Lena taking her last sip of coffee "I'll work late today, I need to tell Rasgan what he needs to do this days in a long conversation" 

 

"I'll stay late, I shouldn't think of Snapper to take over while I'm gone but James is going to Midvale so I need to leave him" said Kara looking at Lena with a disappointed face. 

 

"I'm sorry about it babe" that was another new thing they developed, saying nicknames to each other. 

 

"Are you working tomorrow morning?" Kara asked and bit one of her toast. 

 

"No, but we need to pass to L-Corp before taking the road" said Lena with a smile. 

 

Kara was always hungry and ate a lot but actually Lena could understand, Kara did work out a lot, Lena couldn't keep up with her when they got the chance to work out together in their little gym place on the basement, she was eating her third toast that morning "That's okay then, we should go get ready there's a lot for today"

 

"Okay" said Lena smiling. 

 

"Jump on my back" said Kara and Lena saw her with a strange look "Come on" she laughed and Lena did what she wanted. 

 

"You never case to amaze me Kara Danvers-Luthor" said Lena smiling on her neck. 

 

"I'm a box full of surprises" said Kara putting Lena in the floor of the bathroom "I'm going to fix my outfit for the day" she said before going out. 

 

They had a pleasant morning they talked as they were in Lena's car, Kara was driving because she'll go take Lena at the end of the day, maybe take Lena to a dinner day or something or maybe she'll just grab some take out and do breakfast date instead, Lena walked to her office all of her employees greeting her, the publicist whose name was Michael was doing a good job and she was please with it, L-Corp was doing good things around the world, her morning was simple as to supervise a new device developed and the first routine proof for other device and a meeting with board members. Kara's began with a common meeting with her different heads of teams to decide was going to be the direction they'll take, after that she took a look on the website of the magazine and then she saw some of the proposals for the looks of the publish magazine in the days she was going to be gone, Eliza called her to know if she was going and to talk about what Lena liked to eat or if she was allergic to something, Kara made a list to Eliza of what Lena didn't like, the ones that made her sick and the allergies one, she memorized them with time, Kara wanted to have lunch with Lena and prepared to go to L-Corp. 

 

Jess enter Lena's office with a takeout bag on her hands "Here is your lunch Ms. Danvers-Luthor" said her secretary, Jess was the only one aside from the investors and the high position employees that remember to call her that and it always made Lena smile hearing it.

 

"Oh Jess, sorry but I didn't order anything" said Lena with a small smile. 

 

"Orders of your wife, she picked the lunch herself" said Jess smiling. 

 

"Was Kara here?" she asked with concerned in her voice. 

 

"No, she wasn't or I'll let her pass eventually regardless of anyone that it's with you, as you order me to do" said Jess being efficient as always "She called when you were in your meeting and told me not to disturb you and that she was going to send you your lunch and for me to make sure you eat" said the secretary explaining. 

 

"Thank you Jess" said Lena and Jess gave her a look "I'm going to eat it now Jess don't worry, I'll tell Kara you did the best of your job as always" said Lena with a smile "And remember that we have a long reunion with Rasgan this afternoon" Lena finished saying and then her secretary nodded and was gone. 

 

Lena took her phone and opened her chat with Kara that was named as 'Reporter Wife'. Hers in Kara's phone was save as 'Badass CEO Wife'

 

Badass CEO Wife: Thanks for lunch, did you eat?

 

Reporter Wife: I'm on it right now, I was going to take lunch with you but didn't because James needed my assistance with something. Did you like it?, I miss you though :( 

 

Badass CEO Wife: I'm eating it right now too, you know that I love Thai food. Missing you too :* 

 

Reporter Wife: I'll go get pizza for dinner before taking you, I don't feel like doing anything tonight just wanna chill a little

 

Badass CEO Wife: I'm going to get fat and you'll want to divorce me /: 

 

Reporter Wife: You fat?, come on babe you work out more days a week than I do and there's no way I'm divorcing you, you are the love of my life <3, I'll think you want to get rid of me :(

 

Badass CEO Wife: Me?, never I want you for forever ;)

 

Reporter Wife: Your words, I have proof now, enjoy lunch sweetie, see you later :* 

 

They are use to that type of conversations by now and the names, they picked them together laughing about it, all of that started casually humorous to the both of them but neither know they really meant every word, when Lena finished her lunch she took an hour to digest the food and then she called Rasgan and Jess in her office with a two hours and half meeting she was exhausted, Jess was her secretary and one of her right hands in the company, she actually trusted the woman so Jess was going to make sure Rasgan her COO for the company to keep working as best as possible without her. Kara did the same with Snapper, even if the man was really a pain in the ass she knew he'll do an amazing job, they went through the news they wanted to put on her absence and she approved everything then she dismissed him and went out herself saying goodbye to Jeff her doorman on the way, she took Lena's car and made a stop on their favorite pizza place and order one familiar with all the toppings except for the Hawaiian because Lena hates it, after that she drove to L-Corp made it in and went all the way to Lena's office, she smiled at Jess. 

 

"Ms. Danvers-Luthor, good evening" said the lovely secretary whom used to be jealous of Kara when she started working for Lena. 

 

"Good evening, Jess" Kara smiled and then gave Jess a little present "To start the Christmas vibe" 

 

"Thank you" said Jess blushing. 

 

"I'm going to see my beautiful CEO wife now" said Kara and Jess just nodded. 

 

Lena was sitting on her desk talking on the phone "I told you Sara that you need to be careful" said the CEO on the phone looking at her wife with a smile "So you won't go to Starling City for Christmas?" she asked on the phone and Kara sat across from her smiling "And who is the mysterious girl?" she asked again laughing then at something her friend said that made Kara a little jealous but she knew Lena's friend Sara was more like a sister to her "Yes, we should catch up some time soon, my wife is waiting for me right now actually" said Lena smiling at Kara's blush and the reporter adjusted her glasses "Thank you Sara I'll have that in mind, talk to you later" Lena ended the call and rose from her sit to greet Kara properly. 

 

Kara put her into a hug letting Lena's soft embrace take her stress away "Yo-You- You ready to go?" asked Kara still hugging Lena who nodded against her neck "So let's go home" Kara put Lena her coat and gave her the purse then took her hand and intertwined their fingers, they secretly loved walking like that side by side, Lena took the lights off and closed her office behind her. 

 

"Merry Christmas, Jess" said Lena grabbing a present from her purse and giving it to her secretary "I hope you like it" 

 

"Oh, thanks Ms. Danvers-Luthor, this is to the both of you" said the secretary smiling and giving them a gift "It's something small" said the secretary nervous.

 

"Thanks Jess I know we will love it" 

 

"Have a nice Christmas" said Kara and then they made it to the first floor and to the door. 

 

"Good evening Winston" said Lena to her doorman "This is yours" Lena gave him a box that Kara new contended a new watch "It’s from the both of us" said Lena and then looked at Kara. 

 

"Thanks, Ms. Luthor" said the man smiling "And to you too, Ms. Danvers" he said again. 

 

"Merry Christmas, Winston" said Kara and then they went to the car. 

 

The smell of pizza made Lena's stomach growled and Kara laughed at Lena's flush face, the woman laughed as well after the embarrassment washed out, they made it home and changed clothes, put a movie on and started to relax, after they ended their dinner Lena curled up herself into Kara because she was cold and they ended up cuddling in the couch the action movie still playing. 

 

"Is your sister going with us?" asked Lena and Kara shook her head no.

 

"Alex it's probably on her way now, she likes to go by train" said Kara "She likes to buy gifts in Metropolis" Kara put some of Lena's hair back and enlaced they fingers together "You are meeting her in Midvale too" Kara hugged Lena closer and the CEO sighed. 

 

* * *

 

Alex was never the type of person of surprises when she found out that her sister was married she went straight to Kara and had a fight with her, Kara knew her better than anyone and was waiting for her ready for the attacks obviously Alex was a hell of a fighter but Kara was more about skills and those helped her a lot three hours fighting later they were laughing and Kara told her about Lena. Now Alex was about to go home to her parents and they had made a move on her playing the card 'Your little sister it's married and you didn't even brow a woman home yet' something Alex haven't done because all her relationships were mere night stands, but she was jealous of Kara's way of talking about Lena she only hope that Lena would love Kara the same exact way, to Alex relationships never worked out, first with man like she never understood them and then with girls before Maggie it was confusing after Maggie it was fucked, the NCPD woman was her first girlfriend and their relationship lasted one year and a half, Alex was so in love with Maggie and didn't know if she'd ever loved again, but Maggie was happy now that she moved back to Gotham and she was in a serious relationship with a woman name Kate, but Alex, Alex was still hurting and she was really a mess on the matters of heart. 

 

"Nice seeing you again stranger" said a voice sitting next to her. 

 

Alex saw the beautiful blonde sitting next to her and smiled "Hi, nice to see you again captain" 

 

* * *

 

_Alex was running on the faculty wanting to go out as soon as possible, she knew that if she was found she was going to need to kill, she knocked down some guys that were in her way and keep running, she could hear the shooting in others rooms, she was a solo agent she didn't have a team and she should as hell didn't make any mistakes but even though she was found and some hell of a fight was happening out there but she didn't have time for it, she needed to scape, that was when she accidentally crashed with someone, Alex was fascinated with the beautiful woman before her blonde hair, white and smooth skin it looked soft, mesmerizing blue eyes bluer than Kara's and those lips, those beautiful and kissable lips, they were pointing to each other with their guns._

_"Who are you?" asked the woman._

_"Special agent Alex Danvers" said Alex and the woman took down her gun._

_"I'm Captain Sara Lance, special secret force" said the blonde woman hanging her hand which Alex shook._

_"We'll have tea if you want later but now I'm on a hurry" said Alex starting to run and Sara behind her._

_"It'll be awesome if you help me get out of here, one of my team mates blow his cover now we are getting all hunted" said the woman running when a guy spotted them and she attacked him with a marcial art star directly in his throat._

_"Woah" said Alex "Okay captain, let’s get out of here" said Alex starting to run again._

_They made it to a room full of bad guys who started to fight them, Sara was a hell of a fighter ten times better than Alex 'I'm in love' thought Alex to herself seeing how Sara fought three guys at a time kicking them with her fists and legs, to said the least Sara was impressed by Alex’s skills of fighting she knew Alex was an agent but some agents were just name but Alex was more than that, she did it with a passion Sara liked and definitely Sara liked Alex a lot, she felt a cosmic attraction for the woman something pulling her to Alex. They made it out of the building and went to a hotel together rented a room and made a plan to rescue Sara's team and finishing their jobs, the next day they took the bad guys down and arrested them, after that Alex was introduced to Sara's team Rip, Mick, Amaya, Ray and Nathan, Nathan was the one who blow out his cover, he was new to the team._

_"How do you call this machine?" Alex asked impressed._

_"This is the Waverider" said Sara smiling "It was designed and made by a good friend of mine, she is a lot brains in a hell of a hot body and my sister by heart" said Sara smiling "Talking about the devil" Sara answered her phone and disappeared talking._

_"So I think I should go" said Alex wanting to scape now that Sara was distracted she didn't want to say goodbye to her "Say to Sara it was nice meeting all of you" said Alex and they nodded._

_"Thanks for your help Alex" said Amaya smiling._

_"Always" said Alex and then looked at Nate "And you stay out of trouble" said Alex and then was gone, with a beautiful blonde in her mind and leaving that blonde with a hell of a heartache._

 

* * *

 

She spent the next month thinking about the beautiful woman, Kara told her she was really stupid and then she started to think more about possible scenarios where she caught up with Sara again but never she thought she'll find her again in her way to Midvale for vacations with her family, they talked for a while and laughed, Sara was heading home for the holidays and Alex smiled at that but the blonde woman didn't seem happy about it, they made sure to have each other's numbers that time when Alex receive a message. 

 

From Mom: 

 

Kara and Lena are coming tomorrow I know you'll be here by midnight maybe, I just wanted to asked if you are coming alone again. 

 

Alex laughed at the message capturing Sara's attention "Your boyfriend?" asked Sara nervous and afraid that the answer was positive. 

 

"No, I don't have a boyfriend and in fact I like women and no, I don't have a girlfriend and lastly it's my mom" Alex smiled because of Sara's smile.

 

"What did she said?, if you want to talk about it" cleared Sara she was confident but yet so nervous. 

 

"She told me that my sister it's going with her wife to our family Christmas get away" said Alex and Sara was confused "Oh, well Kara is younger than me" she laughed. 

 

"Oh I understand now, so your parents are scared that you are left behind" said Sara and Alex laughed that made the blonde laugh as well. 

 

"Yes, but I don't know I'm not ready or something like that" said Alex looking at the window. 

 

"It's okay" said Sara and Alex looked back at her "I don't want to go home, Laurel, my older sister is now married to Oliver, he was my ex, we were together some time back but that's not the matter, the matter it's that he is always making her be in danger and I discussed about it about three months ago, we haven't talk since and I don't think we will" said Sara a little sad "I'm not ready to talk to her or any of my family" she sadly smiled. 

 

Alex thought about an idea "I think I know what we should do" Alex said excited and Sara laughed in confusion "You come with me to Midvale and pretend to be my girlfriend and that'll be awesome you can tell your family that your girlfriend meaning me invited you for Christmas" said Alex and Sara laughed more. 

 

"Are you serious?" asked Sara with disbelief. 

 

"Why not?" she asked and looked into Sara's eyes 'you are gorgeous'.

 

"We'll have to act like a couple" said Sara with her brows up. 

 

"Oh that's okay with me" said Alex "Kissing, hugging, holding hands and everything" said Alex nodding. 

 

"What about the sex?" asked Sara with a sexy face. 

 

"I don't mind, we can have that too" said Alex smirking. 

 

"Well you found yourself a girlfriend, babe" said Sara winking to Alex 'what did I just put myself into?' 

 

The both of them smiled all the time together they made it to the next train, Sara bought some things in the train station for Alex's parents and called her family to tell them she was spending Christmas with her girlfriend, Sara knew it was going to be a bad thing at the end, she could see herself falling for Alex, she was her type totally and Sara wouldn't let a woman like Alex get hurt, she could even mean everything with Alex and go all the way with her, she remembered Nyssa her first love and Leonard her second love and it felt bittersweet, Nyssa died on a fight an arrow to her throat and Leonard didn't think twice to betray her which she didn't take well obviously, love was never for her but somehow Alex made her want that kind of relationship and she was going to take it as long as those days lasted. 

 

Alex entered the house of her parents with Sara behind her, taking the woman's hand "Here we are" said Alex and close the door putting her hand again in the tactical alarm system. 

 

Eliza saw her daughter and smiled "Alex you're finally home" she put Alex into a hug then kissed her forehead. 

 

"Where's dad?" Alex asked smiling "I want to introduce you to someone" 

 

Jeremiah appeared from behind Eliza "Who?" he asked taking Alex into her arms. 

 

After hugging her father Alex took Sara's hand "This is Sara, she is my girlfriend" said Alex and Eliza looked at Jeremiah. 

 

"Nice to meet you" said Eliza hugging Sara "Welcome to our house" 

 

"Nice to meet you Sara" said Jeremiah smiling. 

 

"Thank you and it's so nice to finally meet you" said Sara smiling beautifully. 

 

"We'll catch up tomorrow you must be exhausted" said Eliza and took them to Alex room "Your sister will arrive tomorrow for lunch" she said and gave Alex a hug "Good night girls" 

 

Alex closed the door behind her with her back against the door and let the tears fall covering her face, she didn't mind Sara looking her cry, Sara kneeled in front of her and took her hands "I can fix it babe" said Sara helping Alex to stand "Let me take your mind away from it" said Sara taking of f her sweater and Alex did the same, they forgot about the world that night but they were opening some doors neither of them wanted but that they'd eventually loved to. 

 

* * *

 

Kara was nervous Lena could tell by the way she was constantly adjusting her glasses and looking to the floor they were in Kara's motorcycle Lena was wearing jeans, a sweater, her leather jacket and black boots, her hair was into a ponytail, Kara's clothes consisted on jeans, shirt with a sweater on top, her hair was on a casual bun and light brown boots, they went to have breakfast really early because Kara was hungry and after they were making the way to where Kara wanted to take Lena, it was really early in the morning and they spent one hour on the way a rational faster speed on Kara's motorcycle which Lena loved. 

 

"It's here" said Kara when she parked in front of the mansion that consisted in two towers of nine floors high and a lot of garden, smaller than Luthor manor of course.

 

"Kara where are we?" she asked confused. 

 

"This- This is- It is the House of El" said Kara and Lena smiled sadly at her wife, Kara's home, she knew the story.

 

"I have never take someone here, this is the first time I want to show someone special my home and the fortress of solitude" said Kara and Lena hugged her "Let's go in"

 

"Kara wait" said Lena taking her hand "I know this is important to you but for me as well, no one have ever trusted me this way before" said Lena and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Kara took Lena's hand and didn't let go of her the entire time, Lena saw the House of El from inside, there was a robot a functional assistant, Lena was impressed she knew Kara's father was an awesome scientist and inventor but all that she saw was mind blowing, Lena took her time hearing Kara talk about her days there, Kara telling her how she used to love having breakfast with her mother and her mother's twin sister Astra, her aunt Astra was still alive, she was Cat's wife but she was an alcoholic before so she couldn't take care of Kara when her parents die, Kara took Lena to the fortress of solitude where she saw the holograms and discovered the powers of the crystals which Kara explained to her, yes she was amazed by all the tech that was there and how she'll love to have that knowledge but it was Kara, her wife and the woman she loved, so she just saw and understood and hugged her wife while she cried and kissed her forehead when the holograms of her parents told her they love her, Lena cried too but she was strong for Kara. After the emotional presentation of her parents to Lena, Kara took her wife to their house so they could collect their packages and waited for Lena's driver, he took them to L-Corp so Lena could sign some papers which took some time because Lena read them carefully while Kara played with her hand and all the other board members looked at them, Lena signed them and they were taken to the airport, Kara made Lena relax by talking about her childhood the woman hated flying, that made Lena smile and Kara felt so comfortable talking to Lena, Kara felt so good and loved when she was with Lena in the fortress, she loved Lena more than ever after that, Lena was so happy inside with Kara so close to her now, they made it to the house and Kara but her finger prints and enter deactivating the alarm it was early because Lena and Kara woke up at six in the morning that day and it was just ten in the morning. 

 

* * *

 Alex and Sara woke and looked at each other with a smile, it was the first time for both of them in a while that they woke up with someone in their arms and that felt awesome it was eight in the morning, Alex took Sara by the waist and kissed her hard, letting her fingers move on the blonde's skin making her arouse instantly with her touches Sara moaned on Alex's mouth, Alex smiled because Sara was so good in bed, she made Alex cum like seven times in the night and having her moaning was like a trophy for the brunette, Alex took her hands to south on Sara's body and she couldn't help but lose control completely. 

 

"You are so wet love" she said to Sara and opened the blonde's legs "Let me take care of you" 

 

"Go ahead, it's all because of you anyways" said Sara huskily. 

 

"You'll be the death of me Sara Lance" murmured Alex making her way with kisses to Sara's wet pussy that's why Sara didn't hear her. 

 

Two sections of love making with a long shower together and they made it out of the room for breakfast, Alex sat next to Sara both with a plate smiling at each other, Eliza saw them from where she was and smiled at the way Alex was looking at Sara, Jeremiah entered the room and sat on one of the end of the table and Eliza came out the kitchen put a plate in front of her husband and sat across from Alex, Jeremiah took some minutes to appreciate his girls, his wife to his left and his daughter to his right and smiled to both, he looked at Sara who looked at her phone with sad eyes and frowned Alex noticed and followed his gaze, she left everything she was doing and took Sara's hand on hers taking the blonde's attention, Jeremiah smiled he had never seen Alex care that much for someone more than her sister, Eliza saw the interaction of the couple and thought that they didn't seem like a couple yet but there was something so strong between them that she couldn't denied that there were almost in love.

 

Eliza saw Alex squeezing Sara's hand worriedly wanting to dissipate their fears for now she took the lead of the conversation "So Sara, what do you do for a living?" asked the blonde woman gentility. 

 

"Well, I'm a special secret agent that works with terrorisms and war threats" said Sara kindly answering with pride. 

 

"That's amazing" said Jeremiah "So you work with Alex?" he asked curiously. 

 

"No, no exactly Dad, Sara is in a higher position than me and by all means because she is the captain of her team" said Alex smiling sweetly to Sara. 

 

"Wow, now that's impressive" said Jeremiah laughing "What does your father do?" 

 

"He is a captain actually, but in the police department on Starling City" Sara said smiling sadly again. 

 

"Are you an only child?" asked Eliza "Because Alex is, but in fact we adopted Kara so no much of an only child" Eliza laughed a little. 

 

"No, I have a sister, big sister" she said with a smiled "And I do have an adopted kind of twin sister, we share souls" said Sara smiling genuinely this time that made Alex a little jealous but smiled as well "But enough of me, what do you do for a living?" Sara asked interested. 

 

"I'm a bio-engineer as does Alex, I'm currently working on the laboratory with a different species of beetle" said the woman very excited. 

 

"And I'm a doctor, I think my job never ends actually, I might have to go see a patient before lunch" he said and sat up "So I'll see you later girls" the man smiled and kissed his wife and then his daughter on the head and finally put a sympathetic hand on Sara's shoulder. 

 

"I was thinking that we can have a really light lunch, I'll made a delicious meat, some salad and bread with garlic sauce" said to the both of them. 

 

"I- I don't know how to cook, Mrs. Danvers" said Sara nervous. 

 

"It's Eliza and don't worry Sara, Alex doesn't either but I like company in the kitchen" said Eliza and rose smiling "In fact you can clean those plates Alex, remember that Sara is a guest" 

 

"Of course mom I'm coming" said Alex and then turned to Sara, took her face and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips "What's happening?" 

 

Sara sighed and then took her hand to Alex's short hair and stroke it "It's Laurel, she told me I'm an insensitive person because mom haven't seen me in a while and felt sad because I'm not going home" said Sara and then kissed Alex's jaw. 

 

"Do you want to go?" Alex asked concerned clearly on her voice that made something inside Sara shake like electricity. 

 

Sara shook her head and kissed her on the lips savoring her "No" she smiled "I'm definitely okay right her" Sara whispered and Alex smiled bigger "But I'll go call my mom now" 

 

"Come back when you finished" said Alex smiling looking at Sara's butt as she walks and shaking away some thoughts. 

 

Sara locked the door so no one will interrupt her and called her mother, Dinah was very sad but Sara wasn't going home something was telling her not to be away from Alex, that could be complicated in the long term, their line of work was really dangerous when feelings were on the way, Sara only could think about Alex's body against her, how Alex made her feel the way she thought about having a nice dinner with the brunette agent or seeing a movie or maybe going dancing, make love to Alex all nights feeling content in Alex's embrace and she let herself fall in the bed where she made Alex make faces of pleasure and almost scream if it wasn't because Alex screamed against a pillow she knew Alex's parents would have known about their night. Alex was in the kitchen helping her mom with some things when she heard the door and the alarm being deactivated, Eliza smiled knowing it was Kara because Jeremiah was on his way to the hospital, Kara appeared on the kitchen not a lot of time after, but she took in on the appearance of the woman with her sister, Lena Luthor was a beautiful woman nothing like Alex imagine, she was not the type to read papers or magazines that's why she never saw Lena before and unlike a lot of people Alex's phone wasn't useful to gossip stuff it was a tool meant for work.

 

* * *

 

Lena smiled at both of the woman in the kitchen Kara took her hand and Lena smiled at the touch, inside Lena everything was vibrating with fear of rejection, inside Kara the nerve were taking the best of her, she wanted her foster family to like Lena, no to accept her because that wasn't important Kara was in love with Lena and it didn't matter what others thought, but she wanted for them to like Lena so she could have a good relationship with everyone and for Lena to actually share the burden of the messed up family they had, Kara made introductions really and Lena smiled and shook hands, Alex saw Lena for a long time maybe Kara needed one approval Alex's, the only one she needed. 

 

"Lena?" both women looked behind them, the blonde woman and the brunette smiled to each other "I can't believe this" 

 

"This really is a tiny world" said Lena laughing and stepping to hug Sara who took her in her arms and kissed her cheek various times. 

 

Alex and Kara looked at each other confused even Eliza was kind of left behind on the situation "Wait!!, do you know each other?" asked Alex confused. 

 

"Yes, we do" said Sara letting go from Lena just because of the other three watching them no because she wanted to "She made the Waverider" said Sara to Alex. 

 

"Her?" Alex asked now looking at Lena with respect. 

 

"Sara, what are you..."

 

"Don't worry she's FBI" said Sara looking at her sister from other mister with love "I've missed you so much" she hugged Lena again. 

 

"I missed you too Sara, you have no idea how much" she said on the blonde's neck.

 

Kara was still confused she didn't even know who the other blonde was "Excuse me but who are you?" asked Kara with confused tone and Alex laughed. 

 

"It's funny that you asked" said Alex now getting nervous and afraid "That's Sara Lance, she is a captain of a special team and my girlfriend" said Alex hesitated at the last part, that was nearly a whisper. 

 

"Yo- Your what now?" asked Kara with surprise "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend" said Kara getting mad. 

 

"You didn't tell me you were married, I found out like everyone by the news" said Alex mad herself. 

 

Kara saw Alex with such rage "I send you a message telling you that I was going to get married, you were the one who lose the phone" said Kara and then looked at Lena and Sara "I'm sorry I'll be right back, nice to finally meet you Sara, _Lena_ have talk to me a lot about you" said Kara with hurt in her voice and then gave Lena a squeeze on her hand to go to her room. 

 

Eliza took Alex arm and made her looked at her "Why don't you go outside and take some air?" said to her daughter who didn't said anything and made it out after apologizing with Lena and giving Sara a kiss on the cheek "And the two of you" she said and both girl got really nervous "Will catch up as we cook, so I can get to know you both, what do you say?" 

 

"Let's do this" said Sara hugging Lena by the shoulders. 

 

They exchanged information the long hours they spent cooking, both told Eliza about themselves, Eliza told them about Kara and Alex, Sara told them about her recent missions and Lena talked about L-Corp, Eliza was proud of her girls and their choices, Sara didn't know a thing about cooking, Lena in fact was awesome at it and Sara was the helper, Lena made some of the things one being dessert which she knew Kara loved because she made it one time when Kara was still her publicist, Sara asked about the marriage and Lena blushed and those shining eyes made Sara smiled, she told them how living with Kara was, that she treated Lena like a princess and Lena told them how much she was enjoying the life now, Eliza could see how in love Lena was and that made her happy for Kara, Lena's turn came and she asked Sara about Alex, Sara got a really stupid smile on her face and told them Alex was beautiful and gentle, she liked everything about her and both the woman could see Sara was hiding something but also they saw passion and the beginning of something more solid and pure in them, before finishing Jeremiah came in with three handsome man, Winn, James and Mike, the last who Lena saw and got immediately jealous of, they were introduced to the new invited people and keep the preparations while Jeremiah went to see Kara and the others made it to the living room to watch sports news, the house was getting full now that Cat, Astra and Carter were there too, Kara just made it out her room to introduce her wife to her aunt and then went back in with Astra behind her, the woman was out long twenty minutes later and went to the kitchen to offer her assistance with Cat which was really helpful because there were some final touches to made. 

 

Alex was the first to enter the room full of guests she greeted everyone and took a beer, she sat next to Winn and James to see the sports news with the boys not interested in the kitchen work, Kara just walked out her room excitedly because Clark was near the house with his parents, she went to the kitchen were Lena was and took her in her arms from behind, Lena let herself relax against her wife smiling when Kara kissed the back of her neck, everyone was looking at them Astra was almost in tears, Cat was proud of her apprentice, Eliza like a proud mother was looking at them as was Jeremiah of course, the others were just smiling Sara and Alex were so happy for them, but one of the guest had a really sad smile on his face.

 

"I feel like you will disappear" Kara whispered on Lena's ear. 

 

Lena turned to face her pulling her close she put her arms around Kara's neck and their foreheads together, Kara tighter her grip on Lena's waist "I'm not going anywhere I told you" she said smiling and then bit her lip.

 

Everyone was still looking at them, Kara smiled back at Lena and took her hand when she heard the doorbell "Let's go" said Kara letting her fears go for the moment. 

 

Lena and Kara went to greet the Kents, she took her cousin in her arms into a big hug, she was really glad to see him again it was almost three months her last visit to Metropolis and she missed him a lot, Clark hugged Lena next as long as he hugged Kara and then hugged them together, he started talking with them about his video game, the one that was tasking facts like math operations and history puzzles, Lena have helped him with one of the physics problems one time and he even made Lena buy the game which she really enjoyed playing on her free time in the office like lunch break after eating Kara and her will opened the app and started playing together, Kara will call her nerd and fake how really upset she was if Lena knew things she didn't, Clark greeted everyone and kept talking with them. 

 

"And then my best friend Jimmy told me he was going to the science fair with his father and invited me but I told him I couldn't because I'm going to spend the last weeks of vacations in National City with you" Clark said finishing telling Kara why he was so upset about.

 

"Well what about we take you to the science fair on National City?, Kal, will you like that?" asked Lena and Kal's eyes shined with excitement, but everyone stopped talking except for Sara obviously but she faked surprise just to feel included something that made Lena want to laugh "There's something wrong?" Lena asked to all of them. 

 

"You call him Kal" said James with an angry expression. 

 

"Shouldn't I?" asked Lena and everyone looked at Kara and stayed silence "Well I can call you Clark from now on then..."

 

"NO!!" said Clark with his sad face which always made Lena fell "Keep calling me Kal" he said worried. 

 

Lena brush his hair "If you want it I will" she said smiling and Kara smiled. 

 

"She's called him Kal since they met through video call" Kara told all of them. 

 

"So can we all call him Kal now?" James asked jealousy obvious on his voice that made Lena felt uneasy. 

 

"No" both Kal and Kara said at the same time making Astra laughed. 

 

"That never gets old" said the woman with a smile. 

 

"Just Kara, Alex, aunt Astra and Lena are allow to call me Kal" said Clark with his seriousness, it was really incredible how Clark had made Astra his aunt even if he was not her nephew "And mom and dad when they weirdly think it's right" finished the boy his concerned "Going back to our business, Ms. Luthor" said Clark making everyone laughed except for James of course. 

 

"Yes, mister Kent?" asked Lena and Kara couldn't help herself and sit behind Lena putting her head on Lena's shoulder loving the interaction between her wife and cousin. 

 

"I believe you were telling me something about the science fair on National City" said Clark like really serious this time. 

 

"Yes, I believe I did" Lena said looking at Kara from the corner of her eyes for approval, Kara smiled as an approval to her wife and hold her tight "I said we go to the science fair, to National City's new museum that is all about science discovers through the years and you can see the science lab on L-Corp" Lena said all of it and Kal's eyes grew with every new adventure Lena said "We just need to make and schedule, what do you say?" 

 

"I say yes" said Clark excitedly "We are going to have so much fun Kar" 

 

"Lunch it's officially ready" said Eliza looking at everyone. 

 

Everyone got to the garden and sad on a big table made of various tables connected together, Kara sat next to Lena and Clark was on her other side while Sara sat on the other side of Lena and Alex next to Sara, there's was a lot of food in the table and Jeremiah said a simple pray, Eliza told them that since they didn't celebrate thanksgiving that year they wanted to say why they were thankful for and everyone agreed. 

 

Alex took a stand and saw everyone "I'm thankful for my parents and the amazing line of work I have, for Kara because she is the best person I know and I love my sister" Alex saw Kara who was smiling sadly at her and with concerned "And for Sara obviously she is so awesome and strong" 

 

More people talked then it was Sara's turn "I'm thankful for my family, because I can spend Christmas with my favorite person and partner in crime Lena and I'm so glad that I met Alex, she had brow the best of me" she said and then sat Alex took her hand and kissed it.

 

Then some more talked and it was Kara's turn "I'm thankful for all of the people in this room and that I have the best sister in the world and Kal who I'll always protect and Lena whom I know I'll have forever with" she sat and kissed her on the cheek. 

 

"Lastly" said Lena "I'm thankful that I met Kara and that she's been the kindest person in the world to me, I'm glad to have her in my life, I love you Kara" Lena looked at Kara with love and affection, Kara just wanted those words to be true but she knew it was a play but how good that felt "And Sara of course, my sister from other mister" Sara laughed "And to met all of you I hope that we'll do this more in the future" said Lena and then sat next to Kara smiling at her. 

 

"Can we eat now?" asked Clark and everyone laughed. 

 

All of them eat with smooth talk, Sara and Lena that were between Alex and Kara couldn't stop laughing with the sisters, James was looking at Lena with hate and at Kara with lost puppy eyes, almost everyone was noticing his discomfort which Kara was oblivious to, she just had eyes for Lena, she couldn't stop thinking about Lena and their time on the House of El, she was really affectionate with her wife giving Lena smiles and telling her some secrets between some story that Astra would tell about her childhood and Lena would laughed and sometimes would smile or blush, after eating everyone kept talking and laughing, they were having an awesome time Kara played with Lena's ponytail on her hands smoothly stroking the soft locks, Lena will take Kara's hand and squeezed it or smile sweetly and kiss her cheek, then Eliza went to get the dessert, Lena did a chocolate and caramel pie with fruits inside, Kara's eyes grew. 

 

"No, you didn't" said Kara with a smiled and clapped. 

 

"I did babe, your favorite" said Lena laughing and Sara smiled to Lena telling someone 'babe'. 

 

"You're the best, love" said Kara kissing Lena's nose who flushed. 

 

Lena smiled and they started to eat, everyone made a sound of pleasure with the taste, Kara melt to the flavors "Did you like it?" Lena asked smiling. 

 

Kara nodded taking another bite "It's delicious" she said and then looked at Lena who laughed a little "W- What?" asked Kara blushing and adjusting her glasses.

 

Lena cleaned Kara's lips with her thumb and Kara smiled nervously "There" said Lena and laughed. 

 

Kara looked her in the eyes and then her lips, Lena blushed and peck her on the lips and then whispered in her ear "Yeah, better than the actual dessert" said Kara smiling at Lena and blushing herself. 

 

* * *

 James rose from his chair angry, Alex took Sara's cheek pulling her close and gave her a peck on the lips and sat up to follow James, Kara saw Lena with a sad smile and looked directly where she was looking and realized what just happened, if it wasn't because Lena seemed uncomfortable she wouldn't have notice James' behavior but she was not going to act on that, James could feel whatever she was in love with Lena and didn't want to lose James' friendship. Alex follow James to the living room where he sat furious Kara's imagine kissing Lena playing on his mind again and again, she saw him and got mad, James wasn't about to destroy Kara's happiness, she haven't seen Kara like that ever, it seems Kara was finally happy after her parents tragically died on the plane, where just Clark and her survived, she lost her family and never smile in that way before, she sat next to James and sighed he was her friend, but Kara was her sister even if not by blood but by heart and forever will be. 

 

"Don't go there James, don't put yourself between Kara and her happiness or you'll lose her as a friend" said Alex looking at James with sympathy. 

 

"She doesn't deserve Kara" said James with fury. 

 

"You are not the one to talk, not me, not anyone, Kara is the one who should decide that" she told him in a calm tone. 

 

James looked at Alex "You know who she is" he told Alex with disbelief that would not say something about Lena's last name. 

 

"If you ruin her happiness you'll never get to be her friend again, we all can see the way Kara looks and acts around Lena and I can assure you, she'll never hurt Lena in anyway" said Alex and rose up "And for a fact I do know who she is, I did look into her information, but I've seen Lena's love for Kara and she'll never hurt my sister" 

 

"You don't know that" he said angry again. 

 

"But I do" said Sara "Babe, I'm sorry I just" she breathed. 

 

Alex shook her head understanding "I know you care about Lena, baby" 

 

"She's really different from everyone I'll ever known, Lena Luthor is just so wroth of the world" said Sara to James "And I've never seen her that happy before, with all the love radiating from her" 

 

"I won't believe that, I love Kara and  _I care about Kara_ , you don't even know her, I expected more from you Alex" said James and then made it out of the house. 

 

* * *

 

Lena saw Sara walked out with Alex and smiled to them, Kara was playing with Clark and Carter, while Eliza, Astra and Cat were engaging in a conversation and Jeremiah was texting to check in on a patient, Mike and Winn were just cute, that was surprising to Lena but she could see the cuteness in them, Lena saw Kara from a distance and smiled, her wife was such a dork, she was chasing Clark and Carter everywhere playing football and Lena couldn't help but fall more for her wife, she could only see her future with Kara and she was going to tell her that she loved her that day, Sara sat next to her and Alex went to play with Kara and the kids, James came back and sat with Winn and Mike to talk. 

 

"Lena, you don't have to worry" said Sara looking at her while Lena was looking at James. 

 

"I'm not worried it's just that I don't understand why he acts like that, I mean if Kara was in love with him, I'll send her free for them to be together" said Lena shacking her head.

 

"It's not a matter of what he feels it's about what she feels and she..."

 

Kara run to then interrupting Sara "So come on captain let's see what you got" said Kara and then kissed Lena softly on the lips.

 

Lena smiled and saw them play for a while then Astra sat next to her "Hey" said Lena blushing. 

 

"I know that she took you to the fortress" said Astra smiling "You saw Alura and Zor, she's never taken someone there" she looked at Kara. 

 

"She told me that" said Lena "How was her mother and father like?" 

 

"Alura was so much like Kara, she was always making the right choices and giving the best she could" said Astra remembering her twin sister "And Zor was kind of like you a businessman with good things to make in life, he was a scientist" said Astra and Lena smiled "That's how I know you are good for each other, they were happy and so in love and complemented one another so well, like you do" she told Lena whom teared up a little.

 

"Thank you" said Lena with a smile.

 

"Will it feel weird if you call me mom?" asked Astra nervously "I know that's a lot to ask but I see you Lena" Astra smiled "I see the parts on you that I had some time ago, loneliness and craving love, I know what that means and I'll love to if you someday will see me as that, as a mother" she finished and after squeezing Lena's hand she left.

 

Kara walked to Lena and sat with her "Hey" said Kara kissing her in the cheek "We actually do something fun tonight, Cat and aunt Astra will stay with the Kents and the Danvers and the kids will have fun with video games, we like to do some drinking and things like that, so we thought about going out to a bar that a friend of Alex own" 

 

"That sounds a lot of fun" said Lena smiling and taking Kara's hand as Astra just said craving Kara's touch and love. 

 

"Everything okay, love?" asked Kara concerned. 

 

"I'm okay now" said Lena with a peck to Kara's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters this one will have but I have a lot of things in mind with this.
> 
> On other note, I feel like there is no originality anymore, like why does Lena have to be bad?, I mean I'd like to see something new and see a good Luthor for once, I'm just saying this because of the sneak peek for 2x12, I don't know why I feel they'll make Lena evil now, but it feels like that until I'm proven wrong I'll believe that, we need originality, a good Luthor will give us that. 
> 
> I've been writing a story even before this one that I haven't post and it's supercorp regardless of anything that happens with Lena's character (being good or bad) I will post that story soon, even if I wouldn't know how to work it out if she turns bad I'll do my best.


	3. Learning How To Love part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena made the best of a lighthouse and James keep getting himself between them, so Lena has to make a painful decision and Kara made a beautiful gift.
> 
> Sara gets jealous and Alex thinks she just ruined her chances with Sara, Alex gets to know Sara's past and to cry about Maggie.
> 
> A beach family day, christmas night and a poker hand with some weird money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that english is no my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> The things that are in cursives are either remarkable things said by that person, thought or flashbacks.

That night they went to the bar with their friends, all of them where there and they were actually having fun, Alex was dancing with Sara so sensual that the blonde's breath was heavy and the music was like a drug because Alex made her feel high, Lena was feeling kind of the same with Kara but she was flirtatious with her wife as well, they were driving each other crazy with their breath chocking in each other’s ears while they sang to the other, in a way that made the both shivered, Mike and Winn were kissing and dancing around and James was exploding with jealousy, he tried so hard to catch Kara's attention failing miserably every time, Kara winked at Lena and took her hand, they walked to the house alone, talking, it was not long like an hour but they were going to take a bus, the bus left them in the stop at fifteen minutes from the house they talked while walking Kara hugging Lena by the shoulders and laughing with something Lena said about destroying one of Lionel's cars on one of her nights out as a young girl.

 

"I can't believe you did that" said Kara and then breathe to gain control back "Do you want to see the lighthouse?" asked Kara and Lena nodded. 

 

Lena took Kara's cheek and kissed her softly on the lips the lighthouse was really beautiful, it had a bed in the top and they laid on the bed together covered by the mattress "How many people now about this?" asked Lena and Kara sadly smiled.

 

"My parents know and Alex, also Kal but you're the first one that comes in here" said Kara looking at Lena who was looking at the stars and Lena looked at her then confused "Today when we were in the House of El, I showed you my room, it was at the most high part of the tower, I wanted a place high so Jeremiah contracted some people and they made this I’m the only one with a key to this place" said Kara and Lena took her hand giving Kara the comfort she needed "I spent almost all the nights up her since it was made, I love this place" said Kara and then took a remote control and the lighthouse top closed on the top except for the high windows to see the sky. 

 

"That was awesome" said Lena smiling and Kara laughed. 

 

Kara took Lena's waist and hugged the woman then kissed her forehead, they looked into each other's eyes and Kara started to come closer, Lena didn't pulled back or anything so Kara kissed her softly and gently on the lips, savoring Lena, they deepened the kiss and Lena's tongue traveled in Kara's mouth making the younger woman moaned in pleasure, they parted to breathe and then Lena put they foreheads together. 

 

"Kara, I- there's something I" Kara interrupted Lena kissing her again. 

 

"Don't worry about it, don't stop if you want this we can do it" Kara looked into Lena's eyes "I'm not drunk or anything I'm just-" Kara was interrupted by Lena this time. 

 

"I want this" said Lena and kissed Kara again. 

 

"Then it's fine" she said between kisses. 

 

Kara rose a little, Lena thought she was having second thoughts but Kara took off her shirt, Lena looked at her with a smile then Kara took off her skirt and then her glasses, Lena kissed her and started to unzip her dress for that night in the club but Kara took her hands and kissed them and she was the one that took Lena's dress off, looking at her big boobs and moaning, Lena didn't wear a bra with that dress, Kara shook her head and took her by the waist. 

 

"You are only wearing that dress for me from now on" said Kara huskily against Lena's lips, the kiss was slow and sexy, Lena nodded smiling making her way with her hand to Kara bra’s click and took the bra off.

 

Lena's breath caught on her throat at the beauty before her "I really want you" said Lena biting Kara's lips. 

 

"Other thing you want Ms. Danvers-Luthor?" asked Kara putting their foreheads together. 

 

"No, only you forever" said Lena kissing her and made her way to Kara's neck giving her kisses and biting a little in the soft white skin, Kara's nails crashed into Lena's back she was arouse already. 

 

"You got me babe" said Kara moaning in her words, she took one of Lena's breast and squeezed it, Lena moaned against her neck and attacked Kara's mouth again with her own. 

 

Kara played with her nipples and she moaned in her mouth, she was getting so wet she took Kara's last piece of clothe "Can I take those off?" Lena's husky voice made Kara's heart pound harder than it already was. 

 

"Y- Yes, beautiful take th- them off" Kara nodded and said sweetly. 

 

Lena did as told and looked at her wife's body completely naked the anticipation was going to kill her, she was going to worship Kara's body that night "God, you're the most beautiful woman in this world" said Lena and Kara smiled. 

 

Kara shook her head and rose kissing Lena and laid her down she on top, she took Lena's panties and started to take them off "No, you are" said Kara after taking her panties of, pulled Lena up taking her into her arms and placing her on her legs, now Lena was sitting on her legs with her own leg around Kara's waist, they kissed and smiled. 

 

Lena looked into Kara's eyes "Kara, I love you, really do" said Lena and put her forehead to Kara's "I fell in love with you a long time ago" said Lena sincerely. 

 

"So- so yo- you are not faking?" Kara asked hopeful. 

 

"No, I haven't ever fake with you, not ever" said Lena and then cleared her voice "I understand if you don't feel the same" 

 

"Lena I-" Kara was interrupted by Lena’s lips on her. 

 

"Don't worry, I understand" said Lena smiling "You don't have to say anything" 

 

Kara kissed Lena, she knew there was no arguing with Lena right now, she had that look on her face the one that was waiting for Kara's rejection regardless of what the blonde would say, she was going to proof her wife wrong in the morning, that night she was only going to made love to the woman she loved and that now she knew that loved her just as much.  

 

Kara woke to Lena looking at her and a smile form on her lips, she took her wife by the waist and kissed her passionately on the lips and then in all of her face "Good morning, my beautiful queen" said the blonde taking the woman on her arms and cleared some of Lena's hair off her face "You are so damn beautiful in the mornings" 

 

"I think that way every day too, when I see you at my side 'look at my wife there's no other as gorgeous or smarter than her' that's was come to my mind every morning" said Lena and then gave Kara a peck on the lips "We should go get breakfast" said the CEO, getting closer to Kara who smiled. 

 

"It's too early anyways" said Kara taking Lena so strongly in her arms afraid to lose her, the brunette kissed her forehead and close her eyes "We'll go later" she said and then put their foreheads together. 

 

"I'm all yours, babe" Lena murmured "You just tell me when and where and I'll follow you" she murmured sighing, Kara smiled looking at her, if she could be more in love with Lena her heart would have explode, they fell asleep again in each other's arms. 

 

* * *

 Alex woke up to an empty bed she looked around, she was not in her room and she panicked, she was with Sara last night and she obviously messed up because now she wasn't in her room and she was alone in bed, Alex closed her eyes trying to remember the night but couldn't, not a thing was coming to her mind just the massive headache she had, she needed to find Sara, the blonde wasn't going to forgive her and Alex’s heart hurt just thinking about it, Alex made it out of bed and began to looked for her clothe. 

 

"Going somewhere?" asked someone behind her. 

 

Alex smiled suddenly remembering everything about last night. 

 

* * *

  _Sara was looking at her with a smirk, the blonde woman couldn't take her mind off Alex and the drinks were getting to her, Alex took her hand and walked to the dance floor taking Sara by the waist from behind and starting to move sexually slow and in a steady beat against Sara making her move too, Alex’s hands move a little to other places, like Sara's belly or her thighs, she was making Sara go crazy and it was intoxicating, they went to the bar to drink more when a brunette made her way to Alex and put her hand on her shoulder. Sara was looking at the girl and then looked back to where her friends were, Lena and Kara were close whispering things looking happy and rather playful, she couldn't help but smiled, she couldn't stop herself when the woman talking with Alex started to flirt with her, she played with Alex's hair and was too close that Sara thought Alex was going to let her kiss her, Sara was jealous but she knew Alex wasn't her real girlfriend, the girl pulled Alex closer and Sara took her drink and made it to the table with the others, after minutes Lena and Kara said they were done for the night and Sara stayed with the others, she looked at Alex smiling at the girl and took her drink at once ready to leave, she walked to the exit of the bar and felt someone taking her by the hand, she was ready to attack whoever it was but then she noticed it was Alex and just released her hand from Alex's._

_"What is going on?" asked Alex worried._

_"Nothing" said Sara and Alex didn't buy it._

_"Do you want to go?" asked Alex to Sara._

_"Yes, I'm going to rent a room to pass the night, in the hotel some blocks away from here" said Sara walking out, Alex was behind her._

_"Okay" said Alex, taking Sara's hand and kept walking._

_Sara released her hand again "Thank you, I can walk without being carried"_

_Alex didn't said anything she just kept walking behind Sara, thinking about what was just happening till her mind wonder back to the bar, Amy had approached her and started to flirt with her, she was too close and Alex was discomforted by that, she didn't like anyone that close to her lips only Sara or playing with her hair, so after taking her down some minutes after telling her she wasn't alone, Alex took Amy's hand off of her and smiled, looking for Sara so Amy could see her but Sara was leaving, she took her drink at once and went to follow her girlfriend, that's when Alex realized what was happening, they just made it to the hotel, Sara couldn't believe her luck she was falling for a woman who she knew wouldn't feel the same, she could see Alex's broken heart through her eyes, that sad smile and little disappointed orbs, Sara was took by Alex and rented a room for two, Sara was about to complained when Alex took the key and they walked to the elevator, made it to the room, it was a huge room but Sara couldn't see details because Alex took her and started kissing her._

_"She's a no one" said Alex and then bit Sara's lower lip starting to take off her shirt "Amy used to annoyed the crap out of me when we were in high school" she took off her own blouse and started to kiss Sara's neck "I am not the one of those who believe in high school sweethearts" she descended kissing everything putting Sara against a wall, Sara breath heavily while Alex took off her boots and pants in a hurry, Alex hands traveled the long discovered legs with her fingers and then stand up kissing Sara and taking her own jeans as well "I don't think I am one of those or any other kind" she attacked her neck making Alex moaned and then when Sara took her ear in her teeth Alex couldn't help but groaned in pleasure Sara traveled down with her hand into Alex's undies and felt how wet she was making, Alex catch her breath on her throat as she sighed with a smiled on her lips she started to walk backwards to the bed and let her body fall on it, Sara on top of her pressing her clit "And there's no way, not even in Amy Rocher's wildest dreams will I leave a Sara Lance for her" Alex smiled when Sara took her panties off and felt her breathe on her center "Or anyone really" said Alex feeling Sara tough on her wet pussy, arching her back moaning._

_Sara smiled against her girlfriend's sweet spot "Now I'm going to make you cum so hard you're going to see your wildest dreams come true, my Alex"_

 

* * *

 

Alex smiled as she laid on bed again smiling at herself because of last night, she could've spent the night with Amy but that didn't happen, even if she was so drunk that almost miss took her with other person, she could've hooked up with anyone, but there she was with Sara Lance again looking at her while stroking her hair in a morning that was getting happy again, two happy mornings in a road that was weird but oh was she loving it. 

 

"I'm going nowhere" said Alex taking some of Sara's hair from her face "I'm very well just here" she took Sara's cheek and kissed her girlfriend on the lips softly. 

 

"In fact, we should go to your house" said Sara smiling at Alex, _'it's there anything more beautiful than this woman smiling like that at me?'_ "Your parents are going to be mad" 

 

"They love you, there's no way they are getting mad" said Alex pulling Sara into her arms. 

 

Sara laid her head on Alex's shoulder and put one of her legs on top of her as well "Good" she said looking at the brunette "But If we want to keep it like that let's get ready" Sara sat on the bed "Come on babe, I need you to help me shower" said Sara up now and tightened her hair into a bun. 

 

Alex smiled and rose up behind Sara taking from behind her naked girl "I need pain killers" 

 

Sara took two and gave it to her with a glass of water "Here" she said smiling and starting the shower. 

 

Alex took them and got in the shower with Sara taking her into her arms not resisting the temptation of her naked girlfriend in front of her, the cute smile on her lips, Sara's sarcastic tone and Sara's beautiful soul, that's when Alex Danvers understood she had fallen in love with Sara Lance. 

 

* * *

 

Lena awoke to Kara looking at her again, she gave her a kiss and then rose from the bed "it's time to go back to the house" said Kara smiling to Lena, she was hugging the blanket so her body was on full displayed and Kara couldn't help her smirk, also Kara wasn't wearing anything too so Lena bit her bottom lip looking at Kara's body, Kara started to put on her clothe and Lena did the same "You ready, babe?" 

 

Lena nodded and took Kara's hand "So what's today's plan?" asked Lena interested. 

 

"Today it's more like a family day, some more guests will come, my uncle Hank and his wife Megan" said Kara hugging Lena by the neck Lena took that hand in one of hers and interlock their fingers while the other was resting in Kara's waist "We'll do a BBQ on the beach, even have a nice day there, that was the swimming suit for and at night we sing Christmas songs and eat cake" Kara finished as they made it to the backyard of the Danvers house. 

 

Everyone was there having lunch, they all looked at the couple, Sara smirked and Alex gasped surprised while all the others saw them with question looks "Anything you want to share girls?" asked Cat making Alex laughed who stopped with just a look from her mother. 

 

"We sleep in the lighthouse" said Kara smiling and then to Lena's again gently "Come baby, let's prepare for the day" 

 

"Wear something comfy sis" said Alex making both Sara and Astra laughed. 

 

"We are surrounded by kids" said Cat looking at Astra. 

 

"Is Kara sure she'll take care of Clark? Isn't she too early in her marriage for a kid to visit?" asked Martha Kent, Clark's mom and the little guy looked sad. 

 

"Not at all" said Alex jumping in "I know Kara and Lena are new to being married but Clark is important to them" she smiled to the boy "And we’ll all be glad to have you in National City for a while" 

 

He smiled back and looked at his parents "I want to spend the rest of my vacation with them, please" said the boy and Jonathan didn't seem convinced. 

 

Jonathan looked at Clark "We'll talk with Kara about it" he said ending the conversation. 

 

Carter looked at Astra "Mama, you told me to remember you about Kara's gift" he said to the woman he considered his mother too. 

 

"Thanks champion" she said winking at him. 

 

"I'll be right back" Sara excused herself and went away to take the call that she was receiving from her father. 

 

Alex looked at Sara and then went to answer the door for Hank and his wife waving to Sara to enter went she's done, all the others stayed there talking about adult stuff while Clark played with his game and Carter was on his phone texting, when Hank and Megan sat on the table with the other adults James, Winn and Mike went in to see the sports channel and Sara went in too, all of them settle in the living room looking at the TV and giving opinions on the football game. 

 

* * *

 

Kara took Lena's waist when they were alone in her room and kissed her slowly, Lena smiled on the kiss and both started to take the other's clothe, laughing and playing with each other, they just played around and shower nothing more, they did stayed longer in the shower than needed and enjoyed cleaning the other's skin and sure they kissed a lot but just that, Kara put a plain white t-shirt, skinny jeans and her black Nike sneakers and she let her hair fall completely straight over her shoulder and back, Lena put on a green t-shirt, jeans and her Converse, leaving her hair to fall naturally, none of them did make up and then they went downstairs to take their breakfast. 

 

Lena looked at Kara answering with just a looked what she wanted to eat "I'll be alright with a really good cup of coffee and some doughnuts" Kara said dreamily.

 

"You tell me" said Sara coming to the kitchen taking Lena in her arms and kissing her in the forehead "Do you want some too, Alex?" 

 

"Yes, please" her girlfriend said with a smiled on her lips. 

 

"You and your unhealthy life" said Lena and then looked at her sister in law "But you're all lucky I can arrange it" said Lena taking her phone and texting someone. 

 

"Mmmm" hummed Kara making a face, Lena laughed. 

 

"It's coming" said Lena and put her phone back into her pocket. 

 

"That's the Luthor I know and love" said Sara and looked behind, James was looking at Lena with fury again. 

 

"Kal" called Kara and the boy appeared on the kitchen some minutes later, they hugged "How was the night?" she asked to her cousin. 

 

"Pretty boring, except playing against Jimmy last night online and with Carter too" he said and then gave Lena a hug. 

 

"Good to hear you have fun" said Lena smiling and revolving his hair. 

 

Alex came to the kitchen and embraced her sister "This is going to be a long day" said Alex and Kara nodded. 

 

Clark went back to play with Carter and Sara looked to the backyard "Oh no" said Sara and then looked at Lena "He is here" she said and distanced herself from Lena a little. 

 

"Who?" asked Lena with concerned. 

 

"Hank Henshaw" said Sara and looked where she was looking. 

 

"You know our uncle?" asked Kara awkwardly. 

 

"He is a FBI" said Sara like it was obvious. 

 

"Oh I understand" said Alex confused. 

 

"Not only that, what Sara is trying to imply it's that Hank was one of our trainers when the FBI wanted to gain our participation on their matters" said Lena and Kara looked at her surprised, she knew everything about her wife but that could be a problem, Lena left the force after her grandmother died and never looked back because being a businesswoman was everything for her, that was what makes her happy. 

 

Kara smiled at her and took her in her arms "Nothing is going to happen, I know you are skeptical about what you think they thoughts are about you, but it doesn't matter what anyone thinks" 

 

"Kara, you know everything about me, darkness and light, but your family doesn't" said Lena worried. 

 

"We all have a past, babe. But your present is today and now and your future that's to come and with me" said Kara hugging her wife and kissing the top of her head. 

 

"The doughnuts are here" said Alex excited and went to get them. 

 

They sat to eat together in the living room talking about a lot of things, Sara and Kara were like children together and Lena and Alex were like looking at engineer partners, they all got along in no time, Winn joined in talking with Lena and Alex, Mike instead was talking with Sara about a lot of drinking stuff but Kara was looking at Lena just that, nothing else dreaming while awake with her life with the CEO, James was still jealous but he took advantage and started a conversation with Kara about books and some articles they have read after a while they were all giving opinions on important matters agreeing and disagreeing some times. Kara noticed that James was closer to her now when she moved to talk with her best friend Winn about something in private he moved closer to the spot they were and they ended talking between them and with Mike about a book that Winn wanted Mike to read and the both of them have read, of course Kara didn't stop looking at her wife one second and she could feel Lena looking at her, sometimes they would look at each other and smiled, the other girls were talking about something between them as well, when James tried to make a move and put his hand on Kara's waist was when Kara excused herself and left to take her wife with her while Lena laughed historically for Kara to put her down, Kara did when they were on the backyard with Kal that had his football ball, they looked some things about work before taking the ball and starting to play. 

 

* * *

 Kara took Lena by the waist and they fell in the ground laughing and Kal saw them and run to them he let himself fall on top of them, they kept laughing and playing like kids with Clark for a while "Okay, I surrender" said Lena laughing. 

 

"Yes, team krypton for the win" said Kal hugging Kara and she laughed "Although Lena it's team krypton as well, so you too win" 

 

"Am I part of the team?" she asked surprise that was just something for special people like Alex or Lois and Jimmy to be part of the team. 

 

"Of course" he said with a smiled. 

 

Lena hugged him and laughed "Thank you for including me" 

 

"You make us happy" said Clark and then ran off to his aunt Astra that was calling for him. 

 

Lena smiled while Kara place herself behind her letting her put her height against her, she let herself relax feeling Kara's chest rise and fall in her back, Kara took Lena's hair out of the way of her neck so she could kiss it, when she did Lena hummed and looked back connecting their lips together, Kara was happy, she have that smiled again the one everyone thought that she'll never have again after losing her parents but she did have it, she was happy now. Lena on the other end had the biggest dreams and goals in her mind, she wanted to make Kara the happiest woman alive, she realized she had a family now, she was not alone, but she wanted more with Kara, kids, a house full of happiness with the love of her life, they spent a little talking in private about something that Eliza said, she wanted to meet Lena's parents and Sara's and they wanted to have a party for New Years, Kara told her that she was thinking of a solution with Alex but they'll talk about it later and kissed her and embraced her and also she traced soft patterns on her wife's skin like she wanted to make an actual mark on her skin.

 

* * *

 Sara took Alex’s hand and took her girlfriend to the bedroom, they laid on the bed really close the other's hand on the other's waist, Alex was enjoying the feeling of content that Sara was giving her, to be true Alex was lost before finding the blonde on the train, she was sorry for herself after Maggie and thought she'll never find love in her life, Sara was lost as well but Sara's been lost since she was a teenage and Lena and her were together in the special program assassin, of course Lena had graduated like two years before she even got in, Lena was already an assassin at the age of sixteen being the best apprentice of her master, she was so good that they wanted Lena to be a master and Lena was learning how to be one at the age of eighteen then she met Nyssa and she was happy but all of that was difficult and then Nyssa dismissed the league of assassins and that's when the young woman died. Alex knew Sara's past was dark but didn't expect the woman she had fallen for to be an assassin or her sister's girlfriend for the matter and that they did talked about those stuff, Alex cried over Maggie one last time but it wasn't because she was sad she cried because now she was happy but Sara didn't know that, Sara never felt so complete before ever, because when she found Alex she finally found herself, she wasn't lost anymore and that was the best thing that happened to her in all her life, she wanted Alex but she was scared that Alex didn't want her so she didn't say anything, they talked more about work and about what they liked, till they got to a subject that was touchy. 

 

"What about your parents?" Alex asked moving her hand all over Sara's arm gently. 

 

"When I got lost at the age of eighteen and Lena found me almost dying she gave me and option, she'll let me go or she'll take me to the league" Sara said remembering how Lena made it clear where she was going wasn't an escape after "But I decided to go with her and I didn't see my parents or my sister for six years" Sara sighed "I was dead to them... so when Nyssa died and gave us our freedom I went back with Lena and the FBI wanted us" 

 

"You didn't go back to then immediately" said Alex understanding and Sara looked away but Alex made her look back "What happened next?" 

 

"Lena left the FBI and I did too, she went back to her family when her grandmother died, the family that wanted her dead, we talked and she told me that life was short and my family loved me" she smiled remembering how Lena and her have always being there for each other "And I went back but then the special force wanted me and I accepted, but I kept in contact" 

 

Alex took Sara into her arms "I know how it feels" she said in a whispered "You are so strong Sara Lance" 

 

"Thanks Alex" she let herself be carried by the woman she loved and cared for. 

 

"When I was a kid my parents would work a lot, in labs and things like that with Clark's father Jor, they are amazing parents don't get me wrong but I somehow always felt like I needed to be good enough for them and then Kara came to the picture" Alex's voice cracked at the end and Sara looked at her "Kara and I have always been there for each other, my parents gave her a home but not parents and in that process they..."

 

"Lost the track of you" said Sara and Alex nodded smiling sadly "I can see your parents are awesome, but they gave Kara something she really needed and it wasn't parents, it was you Alex, a sister" Sara said and Alex kissed her. 

 

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met" Alex kissed her again. 

 

"I'm your girlfriend Alex, I'm supposed to be awesome" said Sara laughing. 

 

Alex laughed "You're damn right about something" said Alex and smiled "You definitely are my goddamn girl" she said and Sara blushed which made Alex smiled and kissed her again. 

 

Sara looked at her after they pulled apart "Took you long enough, babe" 

 

"I'm so sorry my lady, I will be regarding you because of the wait" said Alex putting herself on top of her now real girlfriend "You won a bet this morning" 

 

"Yes I did, I told you they were having sex" said Sara laughing. 

 

"I couldn't think of innocent Kara on that way" said Alex laughing too "Here comes your regards" said the agent kissing her girlfriend with love and passion.

 

* * *

 Astra walked to them with a happy smile on her face, she looked at Kara and couldn't feel happier about her niece's happiness "Girls" she said and sat with them, they smiled at her "I have something for you Kara" said Astra taking out a beautiful box "I'm sure you have never looked at this" said Astra giving it to Kara. 

 

Kara took the box and opened it looking at the crystal on the box "Aunt Astra but I'll have to go to the fortress to see the information here" said Kara confused. 

 

"I know, I just wanted to give you that, for no one to see it, clearly Lena is your wife and I think it'll be better if she goes see it with you" said Astra looking at Kara subjectively. 

 

"What is in it?" asked Kara curious about the information. 

 

"It is a file that I thought was lost, your mother and father made it for you" said Astra smiling sadness showing in her face. 

 

Kara took her aunt's hand "Thank you aunt Astra" 

 

"And this is my give to Lena" said Astra taking other box and giving it to the brunette. 

 

Lena opened it, it was another crystal and Astra winked "What?, but..." 

 

"I know, you'll have to get to the fortress to see it as well" Astra commented. 

 

"No, I mean that's okay, but shouldn't this be for Kara?" Lena was so confused. 

 

"No, that's yours" said Astra and looked at them "I know the real gift it's when you see it, but I hope you'll like it" 

 

"Thank you so much" said Lena smiling, the crystal was like a necklace and Lena thought it was curious. 

 

Astra rose and looked at them "The guys just started to cook" said and left. 

 

Kara sighed and took Lena by the neck, she kissed her tenderly for a while then Lena deepened the kiss and Kara couldn't resist asking for permission that Lena gave her and their tongues met Lena wasn't in her senses anymore, she moaned against Kara's mouth and Kara moaned too, they were arouse and you could see that Kara's eyes got bluer "Yes, I think that's enough for now, I just needed that if I'm going to have to be away from you because of the family" Kara said and put her forehead against Lena's while the brunette laughed "No, that's not enough" she kissed her "I don't think there will be enough... ever" said the blonde laughing with her wife. 

 

"Okay frustrated dork, let's no keep them waiting" said Lena standing and giving Kara her hand.

 

Kara took her hand but instead of standing she put Lena back with her both laughed laying on the grass "I told you it's not enough" she smiled and kissed Lena with passion, the kiss was so tender that Kara melt into it forgetting about the world. 

 

They separated to breathe and Lena peck her again "I love you" Lena said but she didn't want Kara to replied her, because she was afraid so she kissed her right away. 

 

"Hey!! Love birds!! Come here right now" Sara shouted for them. 

 

"Save by the bell" Kara whispered and gave one last peck to her wife before heading to the beach with Alex and Sara the four of them laughing when Alex made a joke about Lena and Kara making babies soon. 

 

The afternoon was really good they all had a great time except for James who's jealousy was increasing and looked weird, Clark and Carter have a nice day with the others they played volleyball on the beach and Kara took Kal to the edge of the beach playing a little with the water without really getting too much wet, Lena talked for a while with Cat and Astra, the women love Kara so much that she appreciated every glared that Cat Grant was offering her, the mentor of her wife although did smiled at the way Lena told them she loved Kara, the older couple was cute Astra will be the most affectionate with Cat, always with a hand close and giving reassuring smiles, all of that made Lena happy. Hank looked at Lena sometimes, but he kept his distance, lunch was really good and they played more, some volleyball and they spent a little time in the water, Kara couldn't help her hands away from her beautiful woman and that sexy bathing suit, after that they settled in a hammock on the beach with blankets, they fell asleep Kara being held by Lena, her hands protective over her, when they woke up they were alone on the beach except for Alex and Sara that were making out in a beach bed because Alex looked so sexy in her bikini and Sara couldn't help but teased her and Alex was just so turned on by Sara, Lena kissed Kara's jaw and lips then her nose and forehead and she just smiled thinking about her Christmas gift to her wife she was going to tell her that she feels the same way for her. 

 

"Hey!! We should head to the house because is getting dark" said Lena and Kara nodded. 

 

"Those two are too cute" said Kara looking at her sister and Sara laughing like crazy. 

 

"I've never seen Sara like that with anyone" she said and sighed "Not even with Nyssa" 

 

"The same with Alex" said Kara and then looked at her wife and stroked her hair with her fingers "And you, I love seeing you smile, I've never seen you smile like that before or laugh that much" 

 

"It's because you made me forget my problems and even the world" said Lena looking at her in the eyes "And that's because I love you like I never love anybody before and it's true I never knew love till I met you, Kara" she sighed and kissed her "Till I fell for you so hard" 

 

Kara smiled and hugged her wife wanting to cry because she loved her too, but she couldn't say it or Lena wouldn't believe it, she needed to show her and she would "Do you want to go in?" asked Kara smiling and Lena nodded, they called Sara and Alex and the four walked back together. 

 

* * *

 

They went to take a shower Lena was first not afraid to walked naked in front of Kara she just did wondering around the room what she'll wear Kara didn't looked away once "Darling, you should shower" said Lena smirking, Kara sighed and went to shower, when she finished Lena was already change in pajama pants and a white sweater. 

 

Kara did the same to her let the towel fall and started to look for something to wear naked, Lena couldn't help her laugh and she kept braiding her hair, Kara smiled while putting her own pajama pants and t-shirt "You'll regret teasing me" said Kara taking Lena by the waist and biting Lena's shoulder playfully "Are you ready?" Kara asked putting her hair into a casual bun. 

 

"Of course" said Lena and then smiled "But will you carry me to the living room?"

 

Kara laughed "Well I'll carry you and you'll carry the bag with the gifts" she said taking Lena's face and kissing her. 

 

"Good idea sweetheart" said Lena taking the bag and climbing on Kara's back. 

 

Kara laughed taking Lena's height easily, everyone looked at them when they made it to the first floor "Let's leave those here" said Kara putting Lena down who laughed, they left the gifts down the Christmas tree "Now you carry me" said Kara with a comic face.

 

"Bridal style or horsey?" asked Lena smiling and Kara put her arm around Lena's neck. 

 

"Up up" said Kara blushing and Lena laughed, Kara was such a dork, Lena carried her bridal style to the couch and Kara laughed so hard everyone looked at them again.  

 

Lena sat next to her wife and took her hand "That was fun" said Lena resting her head on Kara's shoulder. 

 

"I know" said Kara sighing taking Lena's hand. 

 

"Hi, love birds" said Sara sitting in the next couch "Is it a routine of yours going around horsey style?"

 

"Babe stop making fun of them" said Alex sitting next to Sara with two beers "Here" said Alex giving one to Sara.

 

"Alex, I was just curious" said Sara after drinking from her beer.

 

"I can take you down in no time" said Lena whispering so just they could hear "Will you like that?" asked the CEO smiling. 

 

"Oh! We should totally train together" she said excited about fighting with Lena again. 

 

"Okay, come to National City" said Lena smiling. 

 

"I want to see that" said Kara excited like a child. 

 

Alex looked at Kara excited too "I bet my girl can beat your wife" 

 

"You are so on" said Kara smiling she knew that she'll win if she was on Lena's team. 

 

Sara looked at Alex worried "Babe, you shouldn't, Lena will win" 

 

"Come on Sara, I've seen you kick off some asses" Alex looked at her encouraging her. 

 

"I'll do my best then" said Sara still worried. 

 

"So I bet you three weeks on who decides the movie for movie night and you'll be the one leading game night the next month" said Alex looking at Kara triumphantly. 

 

"Yes!!" said Kara making a face and using her arms to emphasizing that she was so going to win that bet. 

 

"I can't believe that your wife and my girlfriend are betting on us" Sara told Lena and she nodded "I'm so dead right?" 

 

"Oh yeah" Lena said winking and smiling and Alex made a face that said 'I just made the worst mistake'. 

 

"Girls stop betting" said Astra sitting Cat sat on her lap next to Alex and Sara. 

 

Cat looked at Lena with a smirk "So Luthor, what do you say about a little game of poker?"

 

"Oh, I'll say yes, let's do it" said Lena looking at Sara.

 

Sara shook her head "No, I'm not in on this" 

 

"But I am" said Alex excited. 

 

"Me too" said Mike excited too. 

 

In a few minutes there were all the people in their pjs around the poker table, playing were Lena, Cat, Alex, Mike, Astra, Hank, James and Eliza. They were using Monopoly money it was Kara's idea and everyone agreed who would say no to her, eventually there were just three Hank, Lena and Astra then it was just Astra and Lena, but Lena won having the most of the money. After the poker they all settled in the living room in little groups talking about stuff, Lena was playing a video game with Kal and Carter, Kara was having a moment with Alex of pure cuteness and Sara was talking with Astra and Cat and the others were having their own conversations. At midnight they started to opened the gifts, all of them sang Christmas songs together and then they went to sleep, Kara didn't give Lena her present because she wanted to have a moment with Lena so she could give it to her, Lena gave Kara a notebook that in the front said 'Kara Zor-El’s Adventures And Dreams Will Always Survive In This Pages' and in the front page it was a message.

 

* * *

 

_I'll be always by your side, I'll replace this when you need it, I want your dreams to come true, I want you to write your story, because some day you'll make it so far and people is going to know how, no one deserves more than yourself to tell it, I hope to be part of those pages and I promise to make you happy for you to write good things always._

_And everything stars with a white page..._

_For forever._

_L.Zor-El._

 

* * *

 They went to sleep, Kara couldn't give the gift to Lena because the CEO fell asleep exhausted right away, but she didn't sleep so she stayed up stroking her wife's hair and kissing her forehead, Kara fell asleep eventually spooning her. Lena was the first to wake up the next morning she went to the first floor to find Cat, Astra, Eliza, Martha and Megan on the kitchen, she offered to help them and soon enough the six woman were talking very entertained, to Lena it was like a learning experience being in a conversation with them and she loved it, she finished helping Astra made some sandwiches and went out the house she was ready for her morning run so she did. Running in the beach and doing some exercises made Lena felt good and refreshed her, she liked being active, she got to the house and went in to find that the others were still asleep and that's when James went to her for the first time. 

 

"Can we talk?" he asked looking at her, Lena nodded and they sat in the backyard.

 

"Yes, tell me" said Lena confidence showing up from her. 

 

"I love Kara" James was directly to the point "And I know she loves me too" 

 

"How do you know that she does?" asked Lena interested to what he would say. 

 

"She is always relaying on me, Lena" said James "She smiles differently to me than to _others_ " he emphasized the last word 'others' meaning her "I know she's not in love with you, I've seen that sad smile that forms in her lips and that's not like love, right?" 

 

Lena couldn't talk she just looked at him and gulped, she have noticed the way Kara looked at her and she's always been afraid that it was because she was unhappy "I understand your point, Mr. Olsen" said Lena and looked at the beach thinking about a decision. 

 

"Kara told me once that she felt things for me" said James and Lena looked at him sadness clearly showed in her facial expression "I know she doesn't feel that way for you" 

 

"Thank you, Mr. Olsen" said Lena rising from her chair "Merry Christmas" 

 

Lena went back to the room and Kara was still sleeping so Lena did what she thought was the best, she wanted Kara to be happy more than anything in the world, Lena went to the bathroom and took a quick shower she didn't want Kara to wake up, after that she took all her things put a sweater, jeans and boots and left her hair on the loose, she took a paper and write something fast, Lena took her things and she thanked god that nobody was in the living room and took off crying she drove away from the love of her life. 

 

* * *

 

Kara woke up to an empty bed and looked around she woke up some hours ago but aunt Astra told her Lena was running and she went back to sleep, _'Lena should have come back by now'_ , Kara was getting worried obviously, that's when she noticed that Lena's luggage wasn't there and she started to panic, she looked at the note over Lena's side of the bed. 

 

_Dear, Wife._

_Kara you've been the best partner that anyone could have asked for, you taught me the best things in life like how to love, because when I said forever I meant it every time. I fell in love with you in Ireland when I poured my heart to you and you just took it and healed it and I never told you this but you never returned it and I didn't want it because it was always meant to be yours. I was always meant to be yours, Kara._

_I know this was supposed to be just a play for my family but It was always more for me, I was living the dream, but I can see those sad eyes you give me, everyone does and there's someone that love you and maybe more than I do and that's okay, I would've liked to be selfish and keep you trapped on this marriage but no, not you because Kara Zor-El deserves the world. I hope you'll find your happy ending with whomever that is._

_I promise forever,_

_Lena Danvers-Luthor._

 

Kara was crying when she finished the note she took the note with her and looked at the hour, she put on a sweater, jeans and her red boots, she put the note on her pocket and started running downstairs, everyone was on the living room preparing for breakfast. 

 

"Kara, what’s wrong?" asked Alex leaving Sara's side concerned about her sister. 

 

"Lena is gone, I need the keys to the Ducati" said Kara looking at Jeremiah. 

 

"What? What happened?" asked Sara worried. 

 

Kara looked at James fighting back tears "He happened" said Kara almost crying "This is the last time we talked James Olsen" 

 

"What are you talking about?" asked James not lying very well. 

 

Kara laughed sarcastically "You said something to her, I know" she said and walked to James "You don't know anything about me, James Olsen" 

 

"I know you since high school, Kara" he said frustrated. 

 

"And now we are no longer friends, thanks to you and telling lies to my wife" said Kara crying "You know I've never been happier since my parents died and you wanted to take that away from me" Kara passed in the room "Just work from today on James, if you can't quit I won't stop you" 

 

Kara took off then looked for the motorcycle and drove real fast to the airport, she ran to the lady on the information desk the fly to National City was in thirty minutes she needed to wait, she sat and that's when she saw her, there was Lena sitting in a chair her head on her hands, Kara knew she was crying and couldn't take on that imagine, she walked to Lena and kneeled in front of her taking her hands away from her face and cupping her face with her own hands so Lena couldn't look away. 

 

"The reason why I always had that sad smile when I looked at you was because I have all this feelings for you and I couldn't tell you, I was afraid you didn't feel the same way" Kara smiled sadly "The truth is that I love you so much it hurts when you are not around, when I said I love you I meant it every time" Kara kissed Lena who kissed her back salty flavor they shared "I did" she said smiling with love to her wife. 

 

"What did you do?" asked Lena curiously and Kara laughed. 

 

"I did find the world, because Lena Danvers-Luthor and Zor-El of course" they both laughed "You are my world and you were wrong no one love me the way you do, you love me that much you were willing to free me, even over your own feelings" Kara laughed "Even if that meant you will be poor" 

 

Lena laughed and kissed Kara with all her passion "That doesn't matter if you'll be happy" 

 

"I am the happiest woman alive" said Kara putting their foreheads together "I love you, babe" 

 

"I love you, Kara" Lena responded and they kissed again "Let's go back to the house" 

 

Kara shook her head no "We are going to National City" said Kara smiling. 

 

"Are you sure?" asked Lena concerned. 

 

"I'm sure" she gave Lena one more kiss and sat next to her. 

 

They waited talking about what James said to Lena, Kara was mad at herself for not giving him a lesson but she was with Lena now and nothing else matter to her, she texted Alex and Lena texted Sara they'll see each other in National City mostly because they needed to talk, Kara contracted a company to take Jeremiah's motorcycle and the same company in National City to deliver her own motorcycle, Jess was going to help her with that. When they arrived to National City Kara drove to the house of El and they looked at the information that the crystals had, Kara's was about videos of her parents since they started their relationship she would say a date and there was a video or could asked the holograms things about that date or things like that, Kara cried and smiled Lena was there to held her, Lena's one were pictures and videos of Kara with a message from Kara's parents to the future husband or wife of their daughter, the hologram also told them what was about with every picture, Lena never thought she was going to be able to see a picture of baby Kara ever, but now she had a lot and she understood why it was a necklace, Astra knew she'll want to have those with her at all times. 

 

"I made something for you" said Kara "With my own hands"

 

"What is it?" asked Lena looking at Kara all the happiness radiating from her.

 

"It is your Christmas gift and it goes well with that little crystal aunt Astra gave you" said Kara and took a box out "Here" 

 

Lena opened and gasped amazed "Kara, this is beautiful" 

 

"That's the symbol of the house of El" said Kara looking at Lena "Welcome home Lena Zor-El" 

 

"Are you a Luthor then?" asked Lena laughing with happiness. 

 

"Oh I am" said Kara proud, no because she was a Luthor because she was a Luthor for and to Lena "Kal is coming with Alex, I didn't want to take him just like that, I wanted him to said goodbye to his parents" said Kara and Lena nodded "Let's go home" 

 

Lena smiled and took Kara's hand "Let's go home" she said and she couldn't be happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking there is not originality because I read that Lena is turning evil on 2x15 so I'll keep in mind that till they proof me wrong. I did love the episode, Lena should be my wife, I I knew Lena was Lionel's daugther since Lillian said Lena was his favorite, but I also wanted it to not come out and be real, but I will forget that happened even if I knew that it would because that it's just an excuse to make Lena evil and said 'Oh look she is a Luthor after all, she is not diferent' or the so famous 'There's not such a thing as a good Luthor' I repeat there is not originality anymore, so for me it didn't happen, for this story and the other I will soon publish Lena is adopted mostly for the one that its to come, if that it's the excuse they are making I don't want it to ruin my stories, so I'll keep an open mind but I'll also make this point before I'm down by the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
